Music Brings People Together
by Annabeth Everdeen
Summary: This is a MyMusic fanfic that goes on throughout season one from episode 13 and beyond. What will Scene do because of her love for Indie? Who will she ask for help? Will Hip Hop reveal his other side? What is going on behind the scenes of each webisode? This fic includes multiple pairings. Music brings people together, but at MyMusic, it also tears them apart.
1. Start Me Up

**A/N: Lately, I've been sort of obsessed with MyMusic, and I really wanted to expand on storylines I think I can see forming in the series. This chapter is more for setting the scene before I actually get into more details and plot. I've noticed that most of the MyMusic fanfics so far tend to introduce a new character or intern, so I just wanted to write one with the current characters and their relationships. Though, Alternative, Emo, Throwback, Old School, Sam and Delilah are pretty awesome too.**

* * *

It started off as just a regular day at MyMusic, well as regular as it could get.

Indie was sipping a comforting mug of kombucha in his office that he demanded Intern 2 to fetch for him. He was putting together an arrangement of music for Techno and Dubstep's "rave" that included many bands that no one has even heard about that really spoke to him, well until Idol ruined it for him with her mainstream disease, as he liked to call it. She really knew how to wreck perfectly good trends and music like Foster the People, and she always seemed to get under his skin with her social media mania. While he was organizing his music, he was trying to block out the sound of Scene cheerfully knocking on his door periodically throughout the day. Scene's attachment to him made Indie feel uncomfortable and at times, he had almost thrown up his kombucha. He just wanted to get through the day with no interruptions, so he could live in his exclusive little world just a little longer before he was pelted with trends as soon as left.

Meanwhile, at her desk, Idol was updating the company's Facebook, Twitter, and Google Plus faster than you could say social media. Over the past week, she was diving headfirst into her work to block the troubles in her personal life and more importantly her love life. After getting flat-out rejected by Intern 2, and in the process losing her "friend" Rayna, she really just wanted to stay out of the dating pool for a while since she just couldn't face another rejection. Just looking at Intern 2 was awkward now. Idol put out a happy front just to hide the sobs from inside. It wasn't even that thing that bothered her the most, it was the fact that no one in the office seemed to respect or to understand her music or her style. Rayna had understood until their friendship dissolved. ROTFL:BRBTTYL:) even dissed her when she tried to imitate their cool dance moves. Despite all these thoughts, she still held on to hopes of a reality show to discover her and whisk her away.

Near Idol's work space Hip Hop was blasting some tunes in his headphones while working on his computer. In this case, he was listening to Jay-Z since he didn't want to get caught listening to the Annie soundtrack again. That was a close call with Scene, but it was a good thing she doesn't know a lot about music that came out before 2000. It was an even closer call when the girl from ROTFL:BRBTTYL:) recognized him; she could have blown his façade right out of the water. Hip Hop wasn't a poser as he tried to tell himself, but still enjoyed some of the "dorkier", as his homies would call it, activities. On his computer, he had to switch between a tab that held a Harry Potter fanfiction and one that was a video of Lil Wayne so no one would be suspicious. He was slowly trying to stop these habits so he could become a hardcore gangsta' as people would say. As a matter of fact, Hip Hop truly wanted to believe he was one to make himself feel more true to who he was and others.

In his own area near Scarfman, Metal was attempting to come with ideas for ROTFL:BRBTTYL:)'s music video despite his utter lack of knowledge on any of that type of music. He had no idea whatsoever why Indie would assign this project to a die-hard metal head, but like everything that happened since he got here, it made absolutely no sense. At least he didn't have that whole Rayna debacle to deal with anymore. His anger has got worse with the stress of this job, and it even led him to make out with Intern 2 to "make a point." Metal kept questioning why he even took this job every day since it caused these types of problems. He had to stick with it to support Tina and Rayna, and now and then he got to do cool things like have Gorgol sign his chest or hang out at a Diamond Lane concert. Metal knew he could do this; he just had to deal with his coworkers without getting too frustrated like he usually did.

Around this time, Techno and Dubstep were dancing in their office, filled with anticipation for when they would work with ROTFL:BRBTTYL:). Techno was thrilled that they had booked a group that really spoke to the music that she and Dubstep enjoyed. She couldn't wait to try the new dance crave that the group created, and maybe they could use it at a rave, well if they ever could have another. Since Indie shut down the electrifying raves and replaced it with his "music," her enthusiasm was dampened a bit. Also, Dubstep hoped that the arrival of this new group would help him and Techno be a little closer. The two of them were attached at the hip, and he just wanted something more. She was the only one who understood his dubs and was the wub wub to his wub wwubb. Hopefully, in time, Techno would see Dubstep the way he saw her.

At the front desk of MyMusic, Intern 2 was typing away and making spreadsheets for the company since it was one of his favorite things to do. He hoped that he would be able to finish one before Indie ordered him to do something that would harm and degrade him. Even after all of Indie's abuse, Intern 2 still held out hope for a day when Indie would finally respect him as a human being, but that was not very likely to happen anytime soon. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about Metal or Rayna anymore because as flattering as the attention was, Rayna was underage, she was a mini Idol, and Metal would have strangled him. Though he still felt a little bad for how he left Idol, even though he didn't really feel that way about her. Anyway, Intern 2 just wanted to move on put that behind him. At the moment, he was trying to drown out Scene's mindless chatter about Tumblr and Nyan Cat, but he knew it wouldn't be the MyMusic without Scene's constant energy.

Though, today, something was different about Scene. When 2pm came, she exploded into tears as usual, and no one in the MyMusic office even cringed because they were so used to it. This time, Scene didn't stop crying at 2:01pm. She wept even harder and mumbled something about wasps and ran out of the building. As she ran out, you could see her black eyeliner and mascara that usually made her look happy was smearing down her face, giving her Alice Cooper or KISS eyes. Scene bolted out of the doors of MyMusic, with tears pouring even faster down her pink cheeks.


	2. Light in Your Eyes

After Scene left the building, Intern 2 was the first to notice since the seat next to him was unusually quiet. He glanced up from his spreadsheets and discovered a small trail of glitter leading out the door. It was Scene's glitter. Intern 2 carefully followed the path of glitter while trying to avoid getting glitter on his new penny loafers. As he opened the doors to MyMusic, he saw Scene at the end of the glitter, and she was slumped down on the ground with black smudges all over her face.

"Hey Scene, what's wrong? I don't think I've ever seen you without a smile after 2:01pm," said Intern 2 with concern clear in his voice.

"It's just...the wasps. I'm horribly allergic, you see," blubbered Scene as she pointed to the red blotches on her face, "I had to get them for ROTFL:BRBTTYL:), and more importantly for Indie."

Intern 2, who wasn't the best at sensing feelings or relationships, stayed and questioned, "Why is helping Indie so important? I know I'm not the best person to ask since he treats me like a doormat, but still...why?"

Scene replied sadly, "I just want him to notice me...maybe even like me...or just look at me. He just ignores me, and it's like I don't exist."

"Well, if it's any consolation to you, I don't see how he could ignore you. You're bea...I mean you're Scene. You're special," stuttered Intern 2 sincerely. Scene flashed him a smile and gave Intern 2 a warm thankful hug.

"I think I'm gonna go home now, you know because of the wasps. Promise me that you'll host MyMusic News this week. Please, pretty please!" begged Scene while batting her running black lashes.

"Scene, as much as I would like to help you, I don't know a lot about music."

"If you don't host the show, I will dye bright highlights in your hair," threatened Scene in a more upbeat tone that sounded more like her regular self.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," conceded Intern 2, thinking of the horrors of that extreme hairstyle. As Scene skipped away while acting more like herself, a small smile broke out on Intern 2's face. Work won't be the same without Scene.

Intern 2 strolled back into the office, and he was ambushed by Indie who screamed, "Intern 2, I've waited ten minutes for you to answer! What are your findings on the location of Bigfoot, and where have you been!"

Intern 2 began to explain by saying, "I saw that Scene had left the office, and I went after her. She was really…"

"SHUT UP INTERN 2!" interrupted Indie, and as a result, Intern 2 sulked and went back to his desk quietly.

After yelling at Intern 2, Indie started to go back to his sanctuary, but he bumped into Idol first.

"Indie, I really need to talk to you about your twitter feed. How are you supposed to get followers and create publicity for our company if you only post obscure references to things most of our target demographic has never heard of? Why does ROTFL:BRBTTYL:) think I ruin their dance moves? Why can you just admit you like one mainstream in your whole damn life!" rambled Idol, who got louder and more high-pitched with each question.

"Can you just stop blabbing for just one second? Also, I'm so sick of you and your mainstream disease ruining my underground media empire," Indie snapped with frustration over her bombarding him with questions when he wanted to organize his music. Seeing the small twinge of hurt on Idol's face, Indie felt a pang of regret, and said, trying to be a little more sensitive, "What's got you so riled up anyway?"

"Well, I think my emotions would be better expressed in a song," replied Idol as she broke out into an ear-splitting horrible rendition of Adele's Rolling in the Deep to express her feelings about her romantic life. Everyone in the MyMusic cringed at Idol's for-lack-of-a-better-word "singing."

"Please, STOP that awful retching NOW! It's bad enough you are singing such a heavily mainstream song, but you are strangling it with your voice!" said Indie.

Idol was deeply offended by this and stated melodramatically, "I guess no one here appreciates me or my music opinions, so I will just leave all of you alone since no one will give a crap either way." She stormily stomped off into an empty corridor in the office while she tried to muffle her tears. No one seemed to need her anymore, and no one seemed to want her either.

Back at his office, Indie felt a little guilty for upsetting Idol, but he decided not to dwell on the matter. She would always bounce back; it was one of the traits he admired about her that made him hire Idol. At least now, he could get through his work without any interruptions with both Scene and Idol away.

Later in the day, Indie walked over to his "homie" Hip Hop's desk as he was on the computer and asked him, "I know you couldn't come last time I asked, but tonight there is an even more exclusive "off the charts" mix of tunes and you are invited."

"That would be dope, but I have a hot date with a smoking chick tonight," replied Hip Hop.

"Naw.. that's fine. It will be even more exclusive now," said Indie as he started to walk away.

Hip Hop was relieved when Indie left since he didn't have to worry about Indie finding his secret stash of Pokémon cards stuffed under his desk or seeing the Death Note book he was ordering on Amazon on his computer. Whenever someone came close to his desk, Hip Hop always silently panicked inside since he was afraid that they would find his less "gangsta" side. As far as Indie knew, he was going on a hot date, if you count giving a fourteen year old girl a cello lesson a hot date. He just hoped the cameras would just focus on some more drama between Indie and Idol or anyone else, so no one would ever be the wiser.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the story so far. I will get more into Techstep drama and more Metal in the next chapter. Scene might be M.I.A for the next couple of chapters since she is recovering from the wasps and can't host MyMusic News. By the way, did you guys see Intern 2 host MyMusic News. I swear I was fangirling the whole time. **


	3. Changes

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, and this chapter is a little behind the last episode of MyMusic because I wrote about half of it last week. There won't be too much Techstep or Metal in this chapter as promised, but it will come up in later chapters. Also, I wanted to haze the crap out of the new reviewers to welcome them to the not-so-daily Annabeth Everdeen family, but I will probably just end up sounding like a jackass since I'm definitely less witty and funny than Daily Grace (aka Idol). I'm just going to start responding to new reviews on both of my MyMusic fics.**

**RulersAreRoyal: I'm glad you like this so far, and I love the Wings reference in your story's title. Thanks for being the first review on this story.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: I ship Emotern 2 very strongly in your story, and everyone shamelessly self promotes themselves from time to time. Btw, check out my other MyMusic fic The Replacement. *shamelessly promotes other story***

**imcrazyandiknowit: It's good to know I'm not the only one completely obsessed with MyMusic. Scene will definitely feel better with the help of a certain someone. *wink wink***

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Your MyMusic fanvid was awesome and almost made me cry, and I NEVER cry. Then again, I absolutely love Jack..I mean Intern 2. I liked all those clips you found of Intern 2 and Scene together. **

**DaCupCakePhiles: I do all that stuff too. For the Techstep in this story, I'm still debating on whether I want to make it one-sided or both sides being oblivious to each other's feelings. **

**For each chapter in MyMusic fics I post, the title will be the title of a song I like that I think fits the chapter. The song itself might not necessarily fit the chapter, but the title will. **

* * *

As Hip Hop was leaving the office for the day, worrying about his cover being blown, he accidentally knocked over Intern 2, and said, "Get out of my way, **nerd**." The moment the last word slipped out of his mouth, Hip Hop regretted saying it, even though Intern 2 didn't even seem to be offended and went back to working since he was used to the abuse. As much as it hurt him to insult a fellow nerd, he had to keep up this persona or else he'd be done for just like the last poser.

He remembered this moment when he spilled his guts to Intern 2 about his real, true self, and in the process, he ended up shooting his only confidant in the leg. Well, at least he still had someone to talk to.

"Comic-Con this year was awesome. I dressed up as the Doctor, and even saw the Iron Man 3 sneak peek. I've read Iron Man comics since I was a kid, and I'm a total fanboy," whispered Hip Hop discreetly to Intern 2, "also, I went to a Doctor Who panel, and some of the actors even commented and said they liked it!"

"That sounds very interesting," stated Intern 2. Intern 2 didn't really know about a lot of the nerd culture that Hip Hop talked about since he was more of a doing-taxes-making-spreadsheets-and-sorting-paper-clips nerd, but he listened intently because he was slightly scared of Hip Hop. Though, it was nice to have someone at the office that sort of treated him like a friend.

"So, do you want to join me at the Renaissance Faire this weekend? It will give me another chance to dress up in character," said Hip Hop.

Just as Intern 2 was about to answer, Scene started to walk towards them, Hip Hop abruptly yelled, "Get outta my face, Intern 2. I don't care about your stamp collection!"and stormed away to avoid suspicion.

After seeing that, Scene asked Intern 2, "What was that?"

"Oh, that was nothing, just Hip Hop being Hip Hop. Nothing interesting going on here," blurted out Intern 2 nervously as he limped on his injured leg.

Scene noticed Intern 2's wound and said with worry, "Oh my Chemical Romance, what happened to your leg?"

Intern 2 replied shakily, "Hip…Someone shot me in the leg the other day. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Scene still looked worried and lightly stroked Intern 2's wound affectionately in a comforting way, and some of Intern 2's pain started to fade away as he stared at her dark brown eyes.

"It's nice to see you back to normal since we haven't talked much since you've been busy," said Intern 2.

"I know right! We haven't really talked since I was messed up by the wasps. Anyway, I have to keep working on ideas for ROTFL:BRBTTYL:), so Indie will be happy," exclaimed Scene as she skipped away happily.

While she skipped away, Intern 2 wondered why Scene was so hung up on Indie. He completely ignored her advances but still held Scene's heart. Scene deserved to be happy.

Before getting back to work, Scene went over to Idol's desk to ask for her advice on Indie. Even though she usually talked to Intern 2 more and was better friends with him, for some reason, it felt weird to talk to him about trying to make Indie hers.

"Hey Idol, I know I've already asked you this, but I really need your tips on how to attract Indie. He ignores me, you see," said Scene.

Idol was still a little down after her blowout with Indie, but playing the matchmaker between Scene and Indie could be fun. It could be like one of those reality shows where they give total makeovers.

"Well, I guess I can help you with my beauty tips and my obvious style, but you have to be willing to let me give you a makeover first," replied Idol, with growing excitement in her voice from the prospect of a makeover.

"What would you have to do?" Scene asked with curiosity.

"I'd have to get rid of your dark eyeliner and makeup, completely change your mostly black clothes, and style your hair with less bright highlights," said Idol as she surveyed Scene's look.

"I won't really look like Scene, but I'll do it for Indie," said Scene with doubt.

"Don't worry Scene, you only have to change your look to uncomfortable pants, ironic scarves and hats, and hipster glasses temporarily just to get his attention. After you lure him in, you can go back to your own look," said Idol to reassure Scene.

"I think I can do that," squealed Scene excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Girl, it's not just that. You have to chill to the point you don't seem interested in things. Show interest in bands no one has ever heard of and chat with Indie about them," Idol said.

"Can I still be as happy as Nyan Cat?" questioned Scene.

"You can, but not so much around Indie. Trust me, I know what he likes and dislikes," said Idol.

"How do you know Indie so well?" said Scene.

"I've known him for a long time," said Idol as she had a flashback.

**A couple of years back…**

Jamie was walking down the streets of West Hollywood singing pop songs where she hoped to be discovered and whisked away to American Idol or something like that.

"Hey Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister, on the radio…stereo.." belted out Jamie in her awful singing voice that caused many people to run away from her as she tried to spread her "talent." As she was walking down the street, not watching where she was going, she knocked over a man who was carrying a box labeled "Ironic Scarves."

"I'm soooo sorry!" said Jamie as she attempted to help the man pick up all his belongings.

"STOP!" he yelled, "I can't show people the scarves because then they'll become mainstream!"

"What's so bad about being mainstream? I love mainstream pop like Bieber or Katy Perry," said Jamie.

"It's people like you who ruin music, not just because of your awful rendition of the horribly overplayed song "Hey Soul Sister." You wouldn't know good music even if it was staring you in the face," said the man.

"Who are you to judge me? What are you gonna do about this "mainstream problem"?" said Jamie in an offended tone.

"I'm starting an underground music company to bring good music to the masses of people who listen to mediocre music," replied the man, "Even telling you about it might make it too popular. I can't tell almost anyone about it. I must spread it by word of mouth in obscure pubs and venues where people will actually appreciate it."

"You do realize you won't be able to spread your "good" music to the majority of people if you just tell a small group of hipsters who probably were already listening to that music anyways," retorted Jamie, "You need to bring in people who can hone social media to give your music to most of the population in different demographics."

"I refuse to buy into this "social media." It goes against everything I believe in!" declared the man.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to live with the fact that most people will listen to mainstream music since no one will have ever heard of your little company," said Jamie as she started to leave. The man realized that unfortunately, she was right. He would have to commit a necessary evil to get people to listen to good music.

"Wait!" the man said, "You might actually be on to something. I might have to go against my will so I can get out my music, but I don't know about the mainstream world. I would need someone to help me. If you don't mind, can you stick around for a bit to tell me about this social media stuff?"

Jamie looked a little apprehensive at first, but when she saw the dreams in his eyes, she said, "Sure, I can do that if you keep the mocking down to a minimum."

"I'll try, but no guarantees. By the way, I'm Jeb Indie, but you can call me Indie," he said

"Nice to meet you, Indie. I'm Jamie Woods, but you can call me….Idol," she said as she thought about her singing dreams and American Idol.

The rest is history.

**Present Day**

"Hey Idol, are you still there? You kinda spaced out for a second," said Scene.

"No, I'm here. Now let's get you ready for Indie," said Idol as she came back from her trance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, and make sure to check out the MyMusic community ****that holds all the MyMusic fanfictions**

**On the record, I really like the song "Hey Soul Sister" no matter what Indie says.**

**By the way, I just wanted to let you guys know that ILoveCupcakes101 (who has some good MyMusic fics) tweeted the link to the MyMusic community to the Fine Bros, and they responded by saying they'd look at it! That is freaking awesome since the Fine Bros are creators of the awesome series like Kids React, Teens React, Elders React, Spoilers, HeyItsMilly, Platonic, Lindsay Lohan Needs Real Friends, Last Moments of Relationships, Shorties, Lost Parodies with dolls, Harry Potter Parodies with dolls, American Idol with Obama, Lindsay Lohan, Batman, and Paris Hilton, a bunch of interactive journeys, the All We Know Podcasts and of course, MyMusic. I think I might know a little too much about the Fine Bros. Kudos to you ILoveCupcakes101.**


	4. She's Gone

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm trying to update both of my stories as much as possible. For some reason, I can only really write from around 9pm-4am since I am either busy or I lack inspiration at other times. Well, I've always been a night owl. I know this is random, but I was wondering why are One Direction stories in the Web Shows category? They're barely a band let alone have a web show. No offence to Directioners. (Okay, maybe a little offence)**

**DaCupCakePhiles: Scene will really not look like Scene if she dresses like a hipster, but that might not stop her from doing so. Also, just out of curiosity, what's your favorite Fine Bros series or video? I'm happy you like where the story is going.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: Yeah, she is sort of god. I didn't know Medol was a ship, and I wonder how many people ship that. I'm not going to give away everything I ship because that would give away future plot lines Though some of the things I ship are pretty obvious, and I don't know a single person that doesn't ship Techstep in some form or another.**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: If Scene changes, it may or may not be Intern 2 her helps her. I'm not sure yet on how I want to play that out. It would be totally awesome if the Fine Bros like our MyMusic Community and feature it on MyMusic News, but I'm not sure how that would work since the fanfics are written and are not in video format.**

**In your reviews, I would like to see what you guys ship on MyMusic since shipping is a lot of fun, and I'm a naturally curious person. Maybe we ship some of the same things.**

* * *

"Hey Scene! Can you get me those bird things ROTFL:BRBTTYL:) need to focus?" asked Metal. Metal really hoped Scene wouldn't mess up today like she usually did. How many cakes that Tina made did Metal have to dump on her head before she saw some sense?

"I got their birds right here," said Scene in a monotone, uninterested voice. It took Metal a second to realize what had happened to Scene. Metal did a double take when he finally looked at Scene, and he was even too shocked to utter his signature "SAY WHAT!?" or to notice she brought the wrong type of birds.

Scene's typically straight black hair with neon highlights was now curled and frizzy and was covered by a sandy colored hat that was reminiscent of the hats Indie wore. Her black array of clothing was now replaced with a plaid button down shirt paired with uncomfortable looking khakis and vintage, non-brand name shoes. Metal observed that her bubbly, happy, energetic, albeit somewhat annoying vibe was lost in her eyes and instead, a bored, complacent attitude filled that space.

"What the hell happened to you?" said Metal finally after a moment of shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Scene as she rolled her eyes and got back to work.

Throughout the time Metal was filming the ROTFL:BRBTTYL:) music video, Scene was a lot more helpful than usual, actually got work done, and didn't make any problems arise. As much as Metal wanted Scene to be less irritating, this seemed wrong. She shouldn't completely change who she was, and it was weird not being annoyed with Scene. He had gotten so used to it that this drastic change worried him. As much he hated to admit it, he missed the old Scene. When Metal finished shooting the video and Scene went off to do other things, he decided he needed to do something about this. He would go talk to Intern 2 since the two interns obviously spent a lot of time together. Maybe he would know what was up.

"Intern 2, do you know why Scene changed? She's acting nothing like her annoying self today," Metal questioned.

"If she's so annoying to you, why do you care," said Intern 2 defending Scene, "and I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about. I haven't to Scene all day since she's been so busy." As Intern 2 said this, he saw Scene walk across the room to talk to Idol and drank in her hipsterized (Yes, I just invented that word) appearance. Intern 2 was flabbergasted on why the happy-go-lucky Scene would do such a thing to herself, but it all clicked into place when he noticed that Scene was staring at Indie, waiting for a reaction.

"Unfortunately, I know what this is about. It's all for Indie," said Intern 2 with a disgruntled look, "Scene's has a somewhat warped affection for him. He treats her like shit, but she still chases him like a lovesick puppy!"

"Wow, you seem pretty upset by this man," said Metal.

"I just can't stand that Indie treating another person like crap. I can take it, but poor Scene doesn't deserve it," said Intern 2

"Are you sure that's the only reason why you're upset?" said Metal, raising his eyebrows.

"What other reason would there be?" said Intern 2 dismissing the question, "what really confuses me is how Scene can change so quickly and drastically. The last time I talked to Scene about Indie, she didn't seem this desperate to change."

Metal noticed that Scene seemed to be in deep conversation with Idol, and said, "Maybe we should go ask the queen of makeovers and other fluffy crap," as he pointed at Idol. When Scene had stopped talking to Idol and went off to do something else, both Metal and Intern 2 went over to face Idol about what happened to Scene.

"What did you do to Scene?" accused Metal, "Scene may be less annoying now, but this is not the way to do that."

"Why do you assume I had something to do with this? How do you know that Scene didn't do this on her own accord?" said Idol defensively.

"Don't lie to us," demanded Intern 2 with a surprise surge of confidence, "Scene can't turn into a mini-Indie without help from someone, and you're the perfect candidate."

Idol decided that it wasn't worth lying to these two and replied, "If you must know, Scene came to me asking for advice on how to attract Indie, and me being the helpful person I am, I decided to help her seeing that I've known Indie for a long time."

"So you just told Scene to change herself for a guy. Great advice Idol," said Metal sarcastically when he thought about how Tina changed to make him happy, well at least what she thought would make him happy.

"Why would you help Scene get together with Indie when they have such a messed up relationship? Am I the only one who noticed this?" said Intern 2 as his voice started to rise.

"I saw this too Intern 2. I'm not a complete fucking idiot. Remember that I was a nerd in high school, and they even made a movie about it," replied Idol.

"Idol, can you stop talking about yourself for one second? I can believe I'm actually saying this, but we're trying to find out about Scene here," said Metal impatiently.

"I was getting to that. Anyway, since I've hung out around Indie for a while, I know the depth of his hatred of posers, and Scene pretending to be a poser would make him even more put out by her. I'm just making sure that Scene can just be done with her infatuation with Indie and get some closure from this. I read it in Cosmo," said Idol nonchalantly.

"You mean to tell me that you set up Scene for heartbreak and hurt just for some stupid damn closure thing you read in Cosmo!" exclaimed Intern 2 with anger bubbling in his voice.

"Whoa, Intern 2. Calm down," said Metal, which was weird since he was usually the one with anger problems like when Intern 2 broke Rayna's heart. Metal was starting to get pissed at Idol too despite his attempts to calm down Intern 2.

"You're a manipulative witch!" screamed Intern 2 in a very un-Intern 2ish way as he saw Scene going into Indie's office, "I have to stop her from talking to Indie before her heart's shattered to pieces!"

As Intern 2 got up to get Scene, with Metal and even Hip Hop, who was secretly listening, following close behind him, despite Idol's protests, he was stopped abruptly by Techno and Dubstep.

"Intern 2, it's so good to see you," said Techno, who then proceeded to kiss Intern 2 on the lips much to the shock of everyone in the office, especially Dubstep. As the rest of the staffers were frozen with bewilderment, Scene walked into Indie's office and had no idea what was going to about to happen to her.

* * *

**Well, I guess I'll just leave it cliffy here. Wouldn't it be funny if I just decided to end the story here and not continue? *maniacal laugh Doofinsmirtz style* Just kidding, I will try to update soon. I apologize if my grammar sucks. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, it means the world to me. **


	5. In the Name of Love

**A/N: I couldn't leave the story like that for too long. I could never give you up. I could never let you down. I could never run around and desert you. Anyway, I wrote the last chapter before I saw MyMusic Live, so I'm going to find a way to put in Scene being missing. Did you see how concerned Intern 2 was? It was adorable.**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Don't worry; I won't feed Scene to the rats, well at least not literally, maybe metaphorically. The Techno and Intern 2 thing is unexpected and may or may not surprise you with the direction I'm taking it in.**

**DaCupCakePhiles: Scene's lack of happiness doesn't just stem from her hipsterization. No one is as happy as Scene all the time, well at least no human beings I know, without a deeper level of sadness buried underneath. I thought Techtern 2 was weird, but Idol and Dubstep! *shudders* That would be traumatizing. To your other question, is a symptom of The WTF Blanket dying alone?**

**XxUnwrittenxX: I know the kiss was very shocking. Metal was so shocked he didn't even say "SAY WHAT!" I am writing more now since I really couldn't leave you hanging.**

**Do any of you actually ship Techtern 2? I know I don't, but that might not stop it from happening.**

* * *

While the whole Techno-kisses-Intern 2 debacle was going down, Scene was able to slip into Indie's office quite easily. Indie was about to tell Scene to leave, but then he looked up and saw her. The hipster version of Scene was staring at him with an uninterested look in her once happy eyes.

"So Indie, do you like what you see?" said Scene flirtatiously.

Indie's mouth was gaped open like a goldfish, and finally said, "You thought I would like this! You're Scene, Norma! You're not some sort of hipster. I don't buy it for a second!" said Indie.

"I don't know what you're talking about Indie. I thought you liked hipster girls!" said Scene with a hint of disappointment coming through in her monotone voice.

"I like real people who appreciate the finer music, not some wannabe posers! You know how I feel about posers. You saw what happened to the old Metal," said Indie. Scene slightly shuddered at the thought.

"How do you know that I'm a poser? I could be a real hipster," said Scene hopefully.

"Really, you expect me to believe that. I can prove you're still your happy Scene self," said Indie as he took out his laptop. He went on YouTube and found a 10hr version of Nyan Cat, which started to play.

Immediately, Scene started to dance and sing, "Nyan, nyan, nyan.." in a way her old self would have. As she realized what she was doing, she tried to stop but realized she could. It was who she was.

Before Scene could say anything, Indie said "You know my distaste of posers, so why did you change yourself?"

"Well I went to Idol for advice, and she told me that this was the way to go," said Scene.

"Idol of all people would know I would react to this. We go way back to when she brought her awful singing and mainstream disease to a smaller crowd," said Indie.

Scene was hurt by the betrayal, but didn't understand why it had happened. Why would Idol not want her and Indie together?

Indie continued, "Under normal circumstances, I would fire you, but this is wretched Idol's doing, so you will keep your job as long as you go back to being Scene. You got that, Norma."

"Can you still love me as Scene?" said Scene. The thought of being with Scene made Indie vomit into his vomit mug, which offended Scene greatly.

"I'm sure there are some other scene guys who find this "cute." Just forget about me Scene. This has to stop," said Indie.

This was all too much for Scene to handle, so she ran from the office, humiliated without saying another word. She refused to let another tear drop because of Indie, and she bolted out of the MyMusic building. She kept running without looking back. Unfortunately, no one noticed since everyone else was wrapped in some other drama.

Meanwhile, the rest of the MyMusic, except for Idol who took a picture and rushed to put it on the company's Facebook page, was still reeling from seeing Techno kiss Intern 2. Dubstep was deeply hurt by this and ran back to hide in his and Techno's office without another wub.

Techno quickly yelled at Metal and Hip Hop and said, "There's nothing to see here boys. Just go back to work and give me some alone time with Intern 2." Both Metal and Hip Hop were very confused, but decided to move when they saw the threatening glare in Techno's eyes.

"What the hell was that about? I mean.. I'm flattered…but..t," Intern 2 stammered.

"Don't worry Intern 2, this is all just a ruse. I need you to help me make Dubstep jealous. I've tried to get his attention for years, but he seems to have friend-zoned me," said Techno.

"Wait, wouldn't it just be easier to tell him how you feel then to concoct a plot to make him jealous?" said Intern 2.

"You don't think I've tried that. I keep giving him little hints, and I try to pluck up the courage to tell him. He doesn't seem to notice any of my advances, and I'm desperate," pleaded Techno, "can you please help me by pretending we're in a relationship around Dubstep?'

"Well, why are you asking me to help you? You have plenty of other options around the office. I'm just plain old me, and I probably won't make Dubstep very jealous," said Intern 2.

"Using the other guys around the office wouldn't work. Metal is married, Hip Hop could shoot me, and Indie could fire me," said Techno with a shudder, "you're the only one without baggage, and I really need your help. What do you say?"

Intern 2 pondered the decision for a moment. I mean he didn't really have a girlfriend or special someone to worry about, or at least that's what he thought. He might as well help Techno since he didn't really have much going on.

"Alright Techno, I will do it in the name of love. Just tell me what I have to do," said Intern 2.

"First of all, we have to act a little coupley around the office to make this believable with the standard hand holding, shared glances, small kisses, and some other basic PDA. Around Dubstep, we kick it up a notch with the lovey doveyness. Hopefully he'll be jealous enough to try to break us up. I'm pretty sure he's the jealous type," said Techno, "but most importantly, you must never ever tell another soul about this conversation. If just a single person knows, the ruse can be foiled, and I'll have to kill a bich. Especially don't tell Scene. I love her to pieces, but she can't keep a secret to save her life. We've got a deal, right?"

"Deal," said Intern 2 as he shook her hand before she walked away. As Techno left, Intern 2 thought about what she said and realized it would be hard to not share with Scene since they spent most of the day together. That's when it hit him. Scene. Indie. The makeover. He had been so distracted with the whole Techno thing that he forgot to warn her. Intern 2 quickly rushed into Indie's office where he didn't see Scene. He just was rudely greeted by Indie.

"Intern 2, what are you doing in my office without permission?" barked Indie.

"Did Scene come in to talk earlier?" said Intern 2 as he prayed she hadn't.

"Not that it's any of your business Intern 2, but she came in here dressed totally different, like a poser, and I called her out on her bullshit. Then, she ran out of my office. I assume she's gotten back to work," replied Indie.

Intern 2, who didn't want Scene to get in trouble, said, "Yeah, she's working on stuff for the music video." He quickly sprinted out of Indie's office before Indie could insult him with the intention to find Scene. After searching the office, he unfortunately came to the conclusion that she was missing. He truly hoped that she had just gone home early. Intern 2 began to reassure himself that she was fine and safe at home, but he couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that something was wrong.

* * *

**You guys really didn't think that I would really have Intern 2 and Techno enter a serious relationship. I may ship a lot of weird crap, but even that is a little far-fetched for me. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I really hope they stop airing back to school commercials. I mean, seriously, they started having them at the beginning of July. That's just plain depressing. Anyway, who do you guys think is going to host MyMusic News this week with Scene. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for Intern 2 or Idol if Grace is in town.**


	6. Don't Let Me Get Me

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews and support on the story so far. I just have so many ideas for this, but I have no idea where it will end up. I'm going to try to update this about every other day because this story is more canon, which makes it heavily reliant on the new MyMusic episode on Sunday. Well, this isn't completely canon due to the whole Intern 2 and Techno thing. **

**We'll-be-chasing-sun: Good for you for moving on. Scene's in Morocco? I think I can work that in somehow. I know I'm giving Scene and Dubstep a hard time, but things will be looking up soon. Okay, maybe not that soon, but eventually. I can't torture them for too long, then again, I do have a bit of a dark imagination, which is weird since I'm usually an upbeat person.**

**DaCupCakePhiles: Did you also see the Scentern 2 in MyMusic News? Intern 2 was so worried about Scene. *excessive fangirling* That Idol and Dubstep dream must have been a total nightmare. There's not really too much Indol at this point and I've noticed that Scindie just seems to be completely one sided. Don't worry. Scene will come back, but not in the way you think she will. Techno's plan is incredibly crappy, but if people made good decisions, there would be no story. I mean if Qui Gon Ginn had just freed Anakin and his mother, Anakin would have never become Darth Vader, and Star Wars would have never happened. If you haven't noticed, I'm a huge Star Wars nerd. **

**EmmyMetal: I think you're the only person so far who somewhat likes Techtern 2. Techstep and Scentern 2 are pretty epic too. A lot of people are really upset at Indie, but no one seems as upset at Idol who actually set Scene up. The fake Techtern 2 relationship might hold off Scentern 2 for a little bit, but how long do you think it will actually last?**

**XxUnwrittenxX: Happy birthday Bree! I hope this chapter comes up before your birthday or else this will be awkward. Wouldn't it be funny if Techtern 2 just happened out of the blue on the real show? That probably would never happen. I think Techno and Dubstep sort of friend-zoned each other out of fear of losing their friendship. Also, Intern 2 might not even know that yet, let alone being able to admit it. Metal Town is awesome, and I will try to add more Metal to the story if not in this chapter, he'll definitely be in the next one. He's also one of my favorite characters (He's based of Metal head Rafi in the 90s, how awesome is that!), but for some reason, I find it hard to write for him.**

**Do any of you guys know what Dubstep said in his inspiring speech? I still have no clue about what he said.**

* * *

Scene didn't show up to work for the next couple of days, much to Intern 2's concern. He already had to fill in for her in MyMusic News, and he hoped he would never have to do that again. After discovering why Scene had left, he was fuming at both Idol and Indie. Technically, Idol had "good" intentions, but it didn't give her the right to play God. As much as he wanted to, Intern 2 had no time to chew out the two of them because he was too busy being Techno's "boyfriend." Who knew that having a fake relationship would take so much work? Every time Dubstep came near, Techno would grab him and would start to make out with him. It was getting a little uncomfortable, but he continued so at least someone in the office could find romantic bliss. Intern 2 wasn't the most observant when it came to relationships, but even he could tell that Techno and Dubstep had something special. He did feel a little guilty when he saw the hurt on Dubstep's face when he kissed Techno in front of him.

"Hey Intern 2, I need to talk to you," said Hip Hop. Intern 2 was filled with a small amount of dread because he wasn't really in the mood to be Hip Hop's therapist today, but he didn't want to get shot again.

"What thing do you want today? Another story about Comic-Con?" said Intern 2 with a bit of rare annoyance present in his voice.

"Nah man, I want to talk about what you're doing now. What the hell are you doing with Techno? Everyone knows her and Dubstep are made for each other. She the Juliet to his Romeo, the Leia to his Han, the Hermione to his Ron, the Katniss to his Peeta, the Annabeth to his Percy, the Sabrina to his Puck, the Donna to his Eric, the Starfire to his Robin, the Pepper to his Tony Stark, the Lily to his Marshall, the Carla to his Turk, the Emily Windsnap to his Aaron, the Jennifer to his Marty, the Aelita to his Jeremie, the Isabella to his Phineas, the Daphne to his Fred, the Goo to his Mac, the Carol to his Mike Brady, the Monica to his Chandler…" said Hip Hop, "they are soul mates, and you are getting in the way of that."

"Who knew you were such a romantic, Hip Hop?" said Intern 2.

"I've read a few Nicholas Sparks books and got real emotional. If you tell anyone, I'll bust your kneecaps," added Hip Hop at the end to keep his cover, "besides, I always thought you had a thing for Scene."

"Me and Scene!... I don't know where you got that from," stuttered Intern 2 unconvincing voice, "I'm with Techno now, and you'll just have to accept that."

"Something's fishy about that. Is there something you're not telling me Intern 2?" said Hip Hop suspiciously as he gave Intern 2 an intense stare down.

Intern 2, who was quite stressed from the week's events, broke down and said, "Alright! Alright! I will tell you what's up, but you have to swear not to tell. If you tell, Techno might actually bust my kneecaps."

"I swear on the life of my collection of mint condition Star Wars and Star Trek action figures that I will never speak of your secret. You've been a real help to me when I vent, and I should return the favor," said Hip Hop with emotion.

Just as Intern 2 was about to tell him, Techno began to walk towards them and Hip Hop abruptly said, "Stop boring me with your paper clip talk!" Hip Hop then punched Intern 2 in the face and mouthed "I'm so sorry" as he walked away.

"Hey cutie, let's leave the office and go on a romantic getaway," said Techno with fake enthusiasm to Intern 2, "Dubstep, what do you have to say about this? Do you have any objections?" Dubstep was too sad to respond and walked away, which Techno perceived as nonchalance. As a result, Techno pecked Intern 2 on the lips and dragged him out of the office.

Dubstep miserably walked up to the conference room to be alone to think about his feelings. He wondered why he even bothered with Techno. For a while, he actually thought that she returned his feelings, like when she hugged him after he gave the inspiring speech to ROTFL:BRBTTYL:). He was a fool to think that a PLUR girl like her would be into a wub wub guy like him. Maybe if he had acted on his feelings sooner, it would be him going on a romantic getaway with Techno, and not Intern 2. As much as he wanted to be mad at Intern 2, Dubstep couldn't seem to muster the anger and jealously. Intern 2 was treated like shit at the office and deserved a bit of sunshine in his life, and if Techno is what made him happy, he wasn't going to get in the way.

For years, Dubstep had hoped and pined that one day he and Techno would be together. The small hope and open door kept him going through the agonizing pain of the friend zone. Now that the door was closed and the hope was gone, he felt hollow inside. He had nothing left to hope for, and nothing else to live for. Would Techno really care if he left forever? She seemed so wrapped in Intern 2 that she didn't notice him except when she rubbed their relationship in his face. Without Techno, what was the point of life? If she didn't care, no one else would care either. If he disappeared forever, people might even be happy since no one really understood him anyways. Techno was the only one, and she was gone. If no one wanted him, why was he here? Dubstep leaned towards the open window in the second floor of the office wondered what it would be like to fall down and be released from this cruel world. These were dangerous thoughts. Very dangerous thoughts indeed…

* * *

**I leave you there on that depressing note. I didn't mean for this to get so dark, but it just came out. This is more of a filler to lead up what I have planned. I will have more Metal in the next chapter as promised. I've decided that I'm going to update The Replacement sometime every Monday, so I can focus on more chapters for this story. The Replacement isn't time dependent since it has skewed pretty far from canon, so the chapters don't need to be posted before a certain episode of the main MyMusicShow.**


	7. We Live for Love

**A/N: It's not Tuesday here at fanfiction, and you know that means. Replying to reviewing, reviewing, reviewing something for you. *Grace faces but ends up punching self in the chin instead* Also, don't be fooled by the name of the chapter.**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: I just listened to that song, and it does kind of work with the chapter. If guy doesn't notice you, you should forget about his sorry ass because you're awesome. Was that too blunt? I've been told I lack discretion. Nothing's happened to Dubstep yet, but bad thoughts lead to bad actions. **

**EmmyMetal: I don't know how much longer Techtern 2 will last, but if it ends, that doesn't mean Techstep will happen immediately. I miss Foster's too. What has happened to good old Cartoon Network? I think Techstep is more like Marshall and Lily from How I Met Your Mother they're perfect for each other and almost never disagree. Though, they both are clueless like Hermione and Ron. I was actually this close to making my username Sabrina Granger (mashup of Hermione and Sabrina from Sisters Grimm). Idol might not be as crazy as you think or at least not for that reason.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: If that's what Dubstep said, that's pretty epic. It's pretty cool that your birthday is near RWJ's and Nice Peter's. I hope you had an awesome birthday. Consider this new chapter as a birthday present. Well, maybe the greatest one, but it's better than nothing.**

**DaCupCakePhiles: I have both trilogies and plan to have a sleepover for a Star Wars marathon like I did last year with Harry Potter before the 8****th**** movie came out. I like that you got a lot of references Hip Hop made since I'm a total nerd/geek/dork for all that fun stuff. I think we're kind of similar because I'm also known as one of the loudest people to my friends and family (my singing could make your ears bleed, so I stick to piano), but most people don't know I exist in school. Hip Hop is a shipper because he's a nerd, so he probably is really into fandom. Truthfully, I've never seen a Sparks' movie or read a novel, but I thought it would be something romantic that Hip Hop could get into. Choosing to end your life is never the answer, and let's hope Dubstep finds that out before it's too late.**

* * *

The cold wind blew in Dubstep's face and reminded him of the misery in his soul. The path that would lead him out the window would be so simple…so easy. It would be as easy as falling into a deep sleep, but at what cost? It would hurt at first, but then he would just dissolve into nothingness, carefree as a bird. He wondered if Techno would even notice that he was gone.

Techno…Intern 2…MyMusic….none of it really mattered. Well, that's what Dubstep wanted to believe. No one understands his pain, and no one ever will. Why play this game we call life for another second? He just wished he had followed his heart sooner, but would it really make a difference? Dubstep never felt more alone in his life. Dubstep finally came to a decision, and he gradually started to lean out the window. He was ready to say goodbye.

"Dubstep, what the hell are you doing?!" screamed a distant voice. Dubstep was startled by the voice and in his shock; he began to fall out the window. In the blink of an eye, Dubstep was swiftly pulled back into the MyMusic office. When Dubstep regained his senses, he saw Metal on the ground, and he seemed to be in pain.

"Wub buz dub dub?" said Dubstep.

Metal was very confused since he didn't understand Dubstep like Techno did, and said, "What were you doing near the window Dubstep?" Metal had a faint idea on what Dubstep was doing, but he couldn't believe it.

Dubstep wanted to be able to communicate with Metal, so he grabbed a dry erase board from the conference table and wrote, "Techno has left me, and life has no meaning. Jumping will just end this never ending agony called life."

"SAY WHAT! SAAAY WHAAAT! SAY WHAAAT!" screamed Metal as he clutched his arm in pain.

After seeing this, Dubstep was concerned and wrote, "Metal, are you hurt?"

"Naw, it's nothing. When I quickly saved you, I fell backwards, and hit my arm. We need to focus on you Dub man," said Metal, trying to keep his tough image, "There is so much more to life than that. You have to think about what you're doing."

"You wouldn't understand," wrote Dubstep, "you have a family to live for. What's to keep me from just grabbing Hip Hop's spare gun?" When looking into Dubstep's eyes, he recognized the dead hopeless look, and Metal knew what he must do.

"I've never told anyone this before, but I too had doubts with my life just like you. When Tina got pregnant, I completely freaked out. I was just a kid who would have to now raise one of my own. As time passed, I grew more and more distant and disconnected from the people who cared about me. Even after the wedding, I was petrified of what my future held. How could a messed up metal head like me raise a kid without screwing it up? I felt like I would just ruin everything, and that everyone else, especially Tina would be better off without me. In that time, I wanted to end it all. Despite these desires, I didn't want Tina to get stressed during her pregnancy because that could kill her at 12. After months of these morbid thoughts brewing in my head, I finally decided that I would off myself after the baby was born, so Tina would survive. I stayed pretty quiet and guarded until then so my words and actions wouldn't betray my future intentions, so I went along with the baby plans if nothing was wrong. On the day of the baby's birth, I brought a small pocket knife I planned to use to release myself. When Tina was giving birth, I supported her every step of the way, so she wouldn't suspect anything. The moment Tina put my little Rayna in my arms is when the rest the world faded away. I looked into her innocent blue eyes and saw hope. The sweet child of mine was something wonderful…..something to live for….. If I had chosen the path to death, I would have never been on the greatest journey of my life, raising a family," said Metal as he choked up a bit.

Tears threatened to leak out of Dubstep's eyes as he heard Metal's uncharacteristically heartfelt tale, and he wrote, "That's wonderful, but you were a father and had a family to live for. What do I have?"

Metal's temper rose as he yelled, "I just poured my heart out and that's all you got from that! I was trying to say that no matter how bad things seem, there is always something else to live for. Dubstep, no matter how much Techno likes Intern 2 for some weird reason, and she would be torn apart if you were gone. Any idiot could see that she cares about you. What about your job? What about you friends? What about all your fans at MyMusic? You have so many people in your corner!"

Metal shook Dubstep with his good arm and screeched, "What will it take for that to get through your thick skull? People care. Hell, even I care!" The second that Dubstep heard that someone cared, Dubstep's life flashed through his eyes. Every rave with Techno, hanging out with his friends and coworkers in MyMusic, every hug from his family, and many other moments of love became clearer and clearer.

Dubstep's face broke out into a smile, and started to dance like he did with Techno.

"Bubuzz wubbb urgggb," Dubstep said happily.

Even though Metal didn't understand what Dubstep said, he knew that he had finally gotten through to Dubstep and said, "Way to go, Dub man!" As Metal was celebrating Dubstep's choice, he realized he couldn't move his left arm, and the pain was growing.

Dubstep saw that something was wrong with Metal and wrote, "Metal, are you sure you're okay? That looks like it's broken. We have to get you to the hospital!"

"Metal doesn't do hospitals," said Metal with defiance, but the pain grew, "fine, but are you in any state to drive me to the hospital?"

"Trust me, you can't drive with that arm, and we shouldn't leave it untreated. You helped me get through this, so I must help you with your arm," wrote Dubstep with concern.

"Alright, make sure to take the white board so you can communicate with other humans," said Metal, "I'm gonna call Tina on the way there to let her know."

Thankfully, Dubstep managed to drive Metal to the hospital with little to no problems, despite his earlier state of mind. When Dubstep brought Metal up to the right floor of the hospital, they met up with Tina who was fussing over Metal. Rayna just handled it calmly like her father. When they were about to talk to the doctor, a gurney rushed in with an unconscious yet strangely familiar girl wearing all black clothes, very black eyeliner, and bright highlights in her hair.

* * *

**I was never going to kill off Dubstep. I just can't do it. I know this chapter turned out even darker than the last chapter, but that's just the way it panned out. That's weird since I've never really experienced suicidal thoughts or have had someone close to me experience that. I'm sorry if Metal and Dubstep seemed a little OOC in this chapter, but the situation started off pretty dark and that explains why they're more serious. I also want to talk to you about something serious for a second. If any of you reading this, whether you just randomly clicked on this or have been following this the whole time, have had thoughts of suicide, I just want to tell you that there is always something to live for. Even if you think that everyone hates you or you have no purpose, there is probably someone who really cares, and you'll never know what you can do if you just end your life. I know that I would feel awful if any of you ended your lives. If it means anything, and it probably doesn't, I care about you guys. If you don't think you have anyone, you at least have me if that means anything. This just got really real, but I just had to get that out. Thanks guys for everything.**


	8. Lucky Star

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry the story has been getting a little serious lately, but I'm going to try to lighten it up a little. I mean someone is still in the hospital (you can probably guess who), so it won't be completely cheery. **

**EmmyMetal: Unfortunately, you're right. I'm trying to get this chapter up as soon as I can, so it least comes up before the newest episode of MyMusic.**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: I happy Metal stepped in too since who knows what would have happened if he didn't. I think it's great that YouTube gave you a positive outlet in your life that helped you get through the difficult times.**

**DaCupCakePhiles: I'm such a hypocrite at the movies since I hate it when other people talk to loud, but every now and then in the movie, I feel the need to whisper something to whoever I'm sitting next to. When I've written short stories in the past for English class or just in general, I have a tendency to either kill off one of the characters or drive them insane, which probably is due to my somewhat twisted imagination. I once had a character in a story sent back the detached eyeballs of her dead friends to drive her crazy. That was too much information, wasn't it?**

**XxUnwrittenxX: I'm not sure what you mean when you said that Rayna went emo. I'm pretty sure I just said she was calm. Yeah, things did just get real, and I'm trying to tone it down a little. There is ALWAYS something to live for whether it's love, your family, your friends, your job, your hobby and etc. Dubstep learned the hard way, but at least he was stopped.**

**I think I'm suffering from Daily Grace withdrawal since she took an internet vacation. I'm not going to complain too much because she deserves a week off from doing that every day.**

* * *

When Metal and Dubstep saw Scene laying so helplessly in the gurney, they decided to follow her.

"….Female…..in early twenties…..No identification," said the EMT.

"Wait!" screamed Metal, "We know her. How did this happen?"

The EMT gave Metal a grave look as he said, "She seemed to be walking across the street holding cages of some exotic birds and she got hit by a car, and the car just kept on going. It was lucky that a police car was nearby and phoned it in. What's her name and what's your relationship to her?"

Metal was fuming after he heard what happened to Scene, but as he was about to answer the EMT, he realized he didn't know Scene's real name or too much about her history. He looked to Dubstep for help, but he seemed just as baffled. After a little deliberation, they decided to call Indie who would probably know the most since he hired her. It turned out that Indie didn't know of any family or friends Scene had, and as far as he knew, she lived alone. Indie decided that it would just be easier to hold a staff meeting at the hospital to sort everything out, so he called Intern 2, Idol, Techno, and Hip Hop to come to the hospital and filled them in on the details.

While the other staffers rushed to the hospital, Dubstep and Metal headed up to Scene's hospital room to see what still remained of Scene.

Metal stayed strong and kept up his tough bravado to hide his buried fear, and said to Dubstep, "Scene will be fine. That annoying ball of sunshine can take it. I've been through way worse."

Dubstep understood what Metal really meant and wrote, "Are you sure you don't want to get your arm checked out now Metal. Scene won't know if you leave."

"Checkups are for wimps, Dub Man. I just stay here with Scene. She needs help more than I do," said Metal. Finally, the rest of the MyMusic staff rushed into the room and were flabbergasted by the sight of lifeless Scene.

"I have gathered all of you here to discuss the issue we have with Scene here," said Indie gravely.

"ISSUE! We are talking about Scene being hit by a FUCKING CAR, Indie! This is your fault for finally breaking her. We all knew you didn't like Scene, but you didn't need to play with her feelings by treating her like the last day's garbage!" yelled Intern 2, "If you didn't bash her for changing for you, she would have never gotten hit by a car!" Everyone knew that Intern 2 didn't blow up, but it seemed like the only reason he blew up was Scene. Even Techno was so unnerved by this that she forgot to defend her "boyfriend" and ended up clutching Dubstep's arm for comfort.

Before Indie could even respond with a "SHUT UP INTERN 2," Intern 2 turned on Idol and said, "You are to blame too Idol. If Scene hadn't taken your ludicrous dating advice that you misled her with, she would still be conscious! How could you treat Scene like a Cosmo experiment? In some ways, you're worse since you sent her into Indie's office knowing she would be shattered!"

Metal, who had anger management issues in the past, was not too pleased with these revelations, and his temper rose as he said, "How can you guys live with yourselves? She may be annoying, but that's just messed up!" In his anger, Metal started to lunge at Idol and Indie with Intern 2 not far behind.

Just in time, Hip Hop leaped in front of Metal and Intern 2 in an attempt to hold them back and said, "You guys must not fight. It's not the Jedi way….I mean don't be crossing me, son!" While Hip Hop was restraining them, Dubstep quickly grabbed Metal and took him to get his arm fixed. Thankfully, Hip Hop was able to calm down Intern 2 before he did anything that would get him fired.

Idol broke down in tears at what she had done, and this time they were real, not some reality TV show trick. She felt awful for deceiving Scene, and in her heart, she had truly wanted to help. After Intern 2 confronted her, she realized what a mess she had made. Why had she tried to get Scene closure? Maybe if she dug deep, she could have found a real way for Indie to like Scene. When Idol stared at the immobilized Scene in the bed, she wondered why a smart and bubbly girl like Scene would follow her advice. She wished that there was anything that she could do to reverse the pain Scene was now going through.

While all these thoughts were racing through her head, Idol said between sobs, "You're right Intern 2. I should have been more supportive of Scene, and because of my stupid decisions, Scene is lying here hurt. If I could switch places with her, I would. I really didn't mean her any harm. I wanted to believe that Indie wouldn't be so hard on her, but deep down I must have known. Scene, if you wake up, could you ever forgive me?" Idol reached out and grabbed Scene's hand for support.

"Idol, you may be a mainstream idiot, but you're not an evil person. You really wanted to help Scene like they do in those awful shows you watch. As much as I didn't want to, I know you Idol, and you are just a girl who cares," said Indie as he attempted to calm down Idol, and he awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, "I had my part in this too. I crushed Scene everyday just because she didn't fit into my hipster world, and it's my fault too."

Intern 2, Hip Hop, and Techno wouldn't have believed that Indie apologize if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes. Even though Indie said that, Intern 2 was still a little steamed at him, but decided to not do anything about it for Scene's sake.

After seeing Idol's real regret on her face, Intern 2 said, "I didn't mean to explode at you Idol. I'm just so worried about Scene, and this worry is just so new to me. I didn't want to take it out on you."

"You had your reasons," said Idol with a knowing look in her eyes, "when Scene wakes up, I will do whatever it takes to make it up to her." As Idol was saying this, Intern 2 gently caressed Scene's face and pushed some of her silky black hair out of her face. Then, suddenly, out of the blue, Scene woke up to the warm touch of Intern 2's hands.

"Where am I?" said Scene. The moment Scene spoke Intern 2's face lit up, and Idol broke out into a smile. They quickly called the doctor, and she did all the necessary tests to make sure Scene was okay.

"So, how bad am I, Doc?" asked Scene, "Will I be able to go back to Morocco to get the birds?"

The doctor replied, "As a matter a fact, you probably could if you wanted too. You actually fainted before the car impacted you, and the car barely touched you. It's a miracle really. It's just like you were in a deep sleep. We want to just keep you for observation overnight, but you should be able to be back in action by tomorrow morning and can check out. You're one lucky girl." All the staffers, including Metal and Dubstep who had come back up to Scene's room, cheered in celebration.

Scene looked around and saw all her friends from MyMusic and said, "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky."

"Oh, I almost forgot," said the doctor, "If you and your brother experience any other side effects from both of your accidents, make sure to call immediately."

"I don't have a brother," said Scene.

"You must be a little out of it still. Of course you have a brother," said the doctor, pointing at Metal.

* * *

**I guess I'll leave you there for a couple of days since I'm going to focus on the new chapter for the Replacement. I really appreciate all of you reading and reviewing. **


	9. Honesty

**A/N: Did you guys see the last MyMusic episode? I particularly loved the Hintern 2 friendship, but I feel so bad for poor Intern 2 and Scene. Well, there was a Scentern 2 hug on MyMusic Live! *fangirl explosion* I think this is the first time in months that Intern 2 and Scene have hosted MyMusic Live together. **

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Our writing inspiration must be in sync or something because it's weird that we keep posting at the same time. I never said anything about Intern 2 loving Scene. We'll see what happens with Metal and Scene.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: That's what Metal would say. Maybe I was giving an emo Rayna vibe, but that was unintentional. Again, I wasn't very specific about Intern 2 liking Scene, and there's no need to kick Indie's and Idol's asses yet.**

**DaCupCakesPhiles: I'm curious to see some of your stories you deleted, and I probably have some of those mindsets too which I blame on sickos who went to my school, wrestling with my cousins, and sugar. Intern 2's anger is OOC, but it depends on what caused it. No guarantees on where Techstep is going.**

**EmmyMetal: That could be the case, but then again, it might not. You should definitely write some MyMusic fanfics, so we can welcome you to the MyMusic community.**

**RulersAreRoyal: I agree since I find Scetal friendship adorable too. I don't really ship it romantically though.**

**I want to clarify on the bird thing. I know I said in the fourth chapter that Scene got the birds, but I just edited that chapter to make sure they were not the right ones for the sake of continuity so she would have to travel to get the ox peckers.**

* * *

"SAY WHAAAAT! SAAAY WHATTTT!" said Metal after he heard what the doctor said, "We are NOT related!"

"Oh, I just assumed since you seemed so concerned about this young lady. I mean you should have heard him go on and on about how worried he was about her. For a little while, he even refused to treatment on his arm until he made sure she was okay," explained the doctor gesturing at Scene, "I just got a very brotherly vibe from that. I guess I was mistaken." After hearing that, Scene got up and went over to hug Metal without damaging the sling his arm was in.

Metal's face reddened and said, "There's no need for that Scene. It's not like I'm actually your brother. Besides, I don't do hugs." Metal quickly detached himself from Scene.

After Scene let go of Metal, Idol rushed over to Scene's side and said, "I know it's my fault that you're like this, Scene. I shouldn't have tried to change you. You may not believe me, but I am truly sorry. I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you. I know it won't make up for everything, but I'll try. Do you need anything Scene, like something to drink or to eat?"

"Oh Idol, I could never be angry for too long. I don't really like that emotion. If you really want to, you could get me some Red Bull," said Scene. After hearing Scene's request, Idol immediately headed out to get it. Metal still didn't think that was enough to make up for changing Scene, but it was better than nothing. He didn't understand how she stayed so happy all the time.

The next day at work, Metal thought back to that moment when he saw Scene skip into work like nothing had ever happened. He had to admit that she bounced back pretty quickly. Idol continued to make it up to Scene by catering to her requests by fetching things for her, and even helping her with work. It kind of amused Metal to see Idol being Scene's little servant for the day. He also saw the way that Intern 2 was staring at her when she worked, and it seemed like his gaze was filled with more than just concern.

"What the hell are you doing looking at Scene like that? You're with Techno, remember," accused Metal.

"I'm not looking at Scene in any special way," said Intern 2 defensively, "I have no idea what you think you see, but there's nothing there."

"Don't bullshit me, Intern 2! Why are you even with Techno? You guys have nothing in common. Can't you at least see what you guys are doing to Dubstep?" said Metal with outrage.

"What are we doing to Dubstep?" asked Intern 2 with concern. He hoped it was just jealousy that would motivate him to go for Techno since he was tired of being Techno's "boyfriend."

Metal, in frustration, was about to tell Intern 2 what Dubstep almost did, but Dubstep came up behind him to stop him with an expression that said not to go any farther with what he was saying.

"Dubstep, he deserves to know what you were driven to," said Metal, who was still a little haunted from that night, "Dubstep tried to kill himself the night Scene was in the hospital because he couldn't take being without Techno. When I tried to stop him, I broke my arm, and that's why we were in the hospital that night." When this dreadful truth sunk into Intern 2's head, he was horrified, and you could see the regret and sadness on his face.

"I had no idea," said Intern 2 who finally broke down out of guilt and confessed, "Techno and I aren't really dating. She said that she had tried everything to try to get you to notice her as more than a friend, but that nothing was working. After all these years, Techno was desperate and decided to resort to making you jealous. That's where I came in. She wanted me to pretend to be her boyfriend around you so you would be envious and would try to win her back. I wasn't going to help at first, but I eventually chose to help so I could just try to bring a little happiness to the two of you. I wanted to help in the name of love. Techno assured me that this would work, and I went along since I didn't really know what to do to about this kind of stuff. It was Techno's plan, but that doesn't absolve me from a huge amount of blame. Please don't end your life, Dubstep. Techno loves you, only you. Now you can be together."

Both Metal and Dubstep stood there in front of Intern 2 with their mouths open in bewilderment.

After a moment of silence, Intern 2, who was distraught at what had almost happened to Dubstep, burst out, "There's nothing I can do to fix this. Just punch me, Dubstep! Get out all your anger. I deserve it."

Dubstep was confused about his feelings after this development, but he didn't want to lash out at Intern 2. As messed up as this situation was, he saw that Intern 2 meant well so he shook his head no.

Intern 2 responded to this by egging on Dubstep even more by saying, "Just do it, Dubstep. I can take it!"

Metal, who was usually was the angry one, couldn't even make himself punch Intern 2. He was totally capable of doing it, but he couldn't after seeing Intern 2 pathetically flail around waiting for a punch with tears threatening to stream down his cheeks.

After seeing that it could give him some peace, Metal said, "Alright, I'll do it" as he punched Intern 2 in the face. Metal made sure he did it lighter than he usually would do, but enough that he would keep up his tough reputation. Dubstep patted Intern 2 on the back after the punch in a sign of forgiveness. As Dubstep was doing this, Techno walked into the room and walked towards him.

"Now you go get her, Dubstep. There's no one standing in your way now," said Intern 2.

Dubstep faced Techno and said, "Bwwap dub bubub waawha booomm duuubbb," with a bit of disappointment and accusations in his tone. Before Techno could say anything, Dubstep headed out the door much to the confusion of Metal and Intern 2.

While this was going on, Hip Hop was trying to discreetly sneak out the door of MyMusic, holding a duffel bag. Unfortunately, Dubstep bumped into Hip Hop on his way out, and the contents of the duffel bag spilled out. The bag contained cosplay costumes, Shakespearian era costumes, and scripts to musicals and plays with Hip Hop's name on them. Everyone in the office, including Scene, Idol, and Indie who had come out of their offices, saw these items. Hip Hop shared a panicked glance with Intern 2 as the rest of the staff looked for an explanation.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this for a while. I've suffered from writer's block, and I've been too damn lazy. Weirdly enough, I got the idea for the thing with Hip Hop during my haircut earlier today, and the whole chapter just came together after that. I get inspiration at strange times. Anyway, I really appreciate you guys reading and reviewing. It means so much to me and keeps me going.**


	10. Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys. Do you guys think Tina is going to be in the next episode of MyMusic? The next episode is the after party of the music video according to Scene, and in the extended trailer, Tina is dancing with Metal at a party. I could just be reading too much into it.**

**EmmyMetal: Who says that Hip Hop will have an excuse this time? *evil laugh***

**DaCupCakePhiles: I have a tendency to do those things too since I can't write happy endings. I admit this has gotten more real than I intended probably because of my dark imagination.**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Well, it's an awkward hug, but it was at least a hug. You'll see what I have in store for Hip Hop.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: You may be right about that, but I specifically didn't say that. Metal punched Intern 2 more out of pity than rage to ease Intern 2's misguided guilt.**

* * *

"Hip Hop, what is the meaning of all of this?" said Indie accusingly. This was the second time that Hip Hop's gangsta' reputation had been on the line. Intern 2 was about to step forward yet again, but Hip Hop gestured him to stay back. After all the inconveniences Hip Hop caused for Intern 2, he didn't want him to get yelled at again.

"You want the truth," declared Hip Hop, "I was delivering all this nerdy stuff to my dorky twin brother. He's a part of some lame ass drama production company or something like that, and he wanted me to bring some of his props. I try not to associate with him since he's been a drag my entire life."

"If these are your brother's, why is your name on the script?" said Idol as she picked up one of the scripts.

Fear quickly flashed across Hip Hop's face, but he quickly replied, "When I started working here, I gave you guys my brother's name so I could get the job. Man, if I used my real name, the po po would be on my back." This explanation seemed to appease the rest of the staffers, so Hip Hop was able to leave with Dubstep leaving right behind him.

After Hip Hop left, Indie was still a little suspicious since this was not the first time they questioned Hip Hop, and he knew there was some other mystery to be discovered. Usually, Indie would ask his main man Hip Hop to help him, but in this case, Hip Hop would be the target of his investigation. Indie did some deliberation and decided to ask Metal to help him

Indie walked over to Metal and said, "I think we have another mystery on are hands involving Hip Hop. Would you like to join me in solving it?"

"Sorry boss man, but I have a family thing with Tina and Rayna tonight. Besides, I don't think we need to investigate Hip Hop," replied Metal, "I should be getting back to work anyways."

"Okay, I guess you'll miss out on the adventure," said Indie, "just make sure to give ROTFL:BRBTTYL:) a parting gift of some ironic scarves and kombucha."

"Sure, Indie," said Metal with a bemused expression.

When Metal turned down his offer, Indie went through his other options. Dubstep had just left, and Indie couldn't understand him anyway. There was no way in hell that he would have that noob Intern 2 help, and it would be awkward to work with Scene after what happened. He didn't want to give her false hope. That only left Techno and Idol. Indie didn't want to deal with Idol today, so he approached Techno instead.

"Techno, I need your help with the whole Hip Hop mystery," said Indie.

Techno was still a little shaken from her discussion with Dubstep since he told her everything, so she said, "I'm sorry Indie, but I can't deal with this right now." She then rushed out of the door in pursuit of Dubstep.

That left Indie with one option. Idol. He shuddered at the thought as he saw Idol following around Scene.

"You sure you don't need help with anything," asked Idol in a cloyingly sweet voice.

"I'm sure!" said Scene who was growing more and more frustrated by Idol's constant attention. It might have been a little nice at first, but now it was too much. Idol even called Scene each night to make sure she had gotten home safely. Scene literally lived around two miles away from the MyMusic office, and she could even walk home.

"Are you positive?" said Idol in an even more helpful yet annoying tone.

"That's it! Idol, I can't take it anymore. I know you're sorry, but this is too much. You're smothering me. I appreciate the effort, but please just leave me alone. I can do this stuff myself," exclaimed Scene in annoyance as she walked away from Idol. Idol looked a little crestfallen as Scene walked away, and this almost brought a smile to Indie's face.

"What are you looking at, Indie?" said Idol.

"I was just going to ask…oh just forget it. You're hopeless," said Indie.

"What were you going to ask?" said Idol with curiosity as she ignored Indie's insult.

"Well, I was going to ask you to help me with the Hip Hop mystery as a last resort, but it's not worth it. You'd just end up posting everything on Facebook or Twitter," said Indie with disdain.

"Hey, just because I love social media doesn't mean I can't keep a secret. I also think this Hip Hop thing is fishy. It will be just like that reality show with the spy camera," declared Idol.

"This is exactly why this won't work. I'm just better off working by myself," said Indie.

"How are you going to be able to properly tail Hip Hop by yourself? You need the connections I have to be able to crack this mystery. I have sleuthing skills too. Remember that I was a nerd in high school. I'm not just a pretty face," added Idol at the end with a smile.

Indie rolled his eyes and said, "Well, we might be able to cover more ground as team, but you must not let anyone know that we're working together. It would ruin my reputation."

"Agreed. I wouldn't be caught dead near a hipster like you in public. We'll have to go incognito. I can get us disguises and everything," said Idol with a little excitement at the end. Indie thought that actually might be helpful, but when he saw the scheming glint in Idol's eyes, he knew he would regret this.

Regardless, Indie said, "We'll meet outside when no one is looking and start to investigate Hip Hop's whereabouts. If you spill a word of this on your social media, I swear to God…"

Idol interrupted, "Don't worry Indie. We can coexist for just a little bit with driving each other completely bonkers." Indie wasn't exactly reassured by this statement but decided to go on.

"We have a deal then. We'll investigate Hip Hop without anyone knowing we're working together," said Indie.

Idol reached out for a handshake, but Indie said, "No! I don't want you getting your mainstream virus on me. Besides, both of us shaking hands after a deal is too mainstream since it's in like every clichéd movie."

It was Idol's turn to roll her eyes, and she said mockingly, "So what's your plan, Sherlock?"

"When it gets late, and people are about to leave, start singing one of your goddamn awful songs to clear out the room. When we're sure everyone is gone, we'll start our work," stated Indie.

Idol was beyond the point of being offended and just nodded as she got back to work until the time presented itself. This temporary partnership could be bearable or it could go terribly wrong. Who knows what will happen when you throw in a mega hipster and a social media queen into a mystery?

* * *

**This is more of a filler chapter to lead to what I have coming up. I promise to have more Techstep drama and more on Hip Hop next chapter. I can't wait to see the new episode of MyMusic. Why can't Sunday come any faster? As I always say, thanks for reading and reviewing. I might have a little shippy MyMusic oneshot in the works that's coming soon, but no promises.**


	11. When I Come Around

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that you all lost the game.**

**EmmyMetal: Yes, I know that's the most unique and original excuse in the book, but Hip Hop was under a lot of stress, and it's hard to be original when you're put on the spot. Scentern 2 and Techstep are pretty cute.**

**DaCupCakePhiles: The best cover up ever is in the Jacksfilms video Hipster Jesus. You'll see what I mean. It is a little much, but I never said Idol was sane or normal. Indie and Idol working together can only end in one way.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: #epicsave I love it. Having Indie and Idol work together is a lot of fun to write since they're arguing most of the time. We'll see how long this lasts. **

* * *

Techno suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. When Techno got up and out of bed, she couldn't find Dubstep anywhere in their apartment. She was so concerned that she ran out of the building in her pajamas where she found Dubstep about to leave.

"Wait Dubstep!" begged Techno, "Don't go!"

"Wub boom bububub dub dub," said Dubstep.

"I know you don't want to talk, but please hear me out," pleaded Techno, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just too cowardly to actually tell you about my feelings."

"Boom wazz dubbbb," retorted Dubstep.

"I'm not just saying that because I feel sorry for you after you tried to kill yourself! What do I have to do to prove it to you?" said Techno.

"Bazbum wububb dubzzz badada," said Dubstep.

"What do you mean you need a break from seeing me? We live together and go to work together!" said Techno.

"Wub bub bub dub buzzzzbub," declared Dubstep.

"You're moving in with Metal and his family temporarily!" screamed Techno, "Dubstep, there's no need for this! Stay with me!"

Dubstep started to leave without another word and drove to Metal's house. At the moment, he realized that he probably should have told Metal about this before impulsively driving to his house with some of his things. Metal had been super supportive during this whole thing so hopefully this would be okay. Dubstep finally reached Metal's house that looked like it popped out right from the pastel colored neighborhood in Edward Scissorhands. He rang the doorbell which rang to the music of Cold Chamber.

Tina saw Dubstep at the door, opened it, and said, "What are you doing here Dubstep? Are you looking for Metal at this late hour? I'm sorry. I'm being so rude. Would you like some cake?"

Metal heard the commotion, and said, "What's going on here, Tina?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Dubstep at the door.

Dubstep brought back out the dry erase board from his bag and wrote, "Techno and I had a falling out. I just need a break from being around her. Is it okay if I stay here for a little while?"

"Of course you can," said Tina in her upbeat voice, "We could never turn down a friend. You can take the guest bedroom on the left." Then, Dubstep proceeded to hug Tina and awkwardly hug Metal as he went to take his stuff into the room.

After Dubstep was out of earshot, Metal said, "Why did you do that Tina?"

"Well, I thought he was your friend who was going through tough times. Don't you want to help him?" replied Tina in confusion.

"Yeah, I want to help him, but Dubstep needs to reconcile with Techno. They need to work out things together, and I don't want to enable him running from his problems."

"Who knew you were so thoughtful and smart?" said Tina, casting an adoring look at Metal, "We'll just let him stay for a few days until he sorts everything out."

"Alright. I'm not the mushy type, but those two just seem like they're supposed to be together," commented Metal.

"Kind of like us when we fell in love," said Tina.

"Yeah, sure," said Metal in his tough tone. As Tina leaned up to kiss him, he knew she was right when he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

When it was time for Metal and Dubstep to go to work, Rayna asked Metal, "What is Dubstep doing here?"

"Dubstep and Techno had a falling out, and I'm helping him get back on his feet," replied Metal.

"SAY WHATTTT! SAAAY WHAAAT! SAY WHAAT!" screamed Rayna, "Those two are perfect for each other like Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth."

Metal rolled his eyes at that reference, but said, "You're right sweet child of mine. They're just both too stupid to see it."

"We should set them up! Like in the Bachelor!" squealed Rayna with excitement.

"NO! I forbid you to meddle, Rayna. You're just going to make things more complicated," said Metal as he thought about the Idol matchmaker fiasco. Before Rayna could retort back, Metal left for work with Dubstep.

Meanwhile, at the office, Idol and Indie were talking about their finding in their investigation.

"Well, that was totally useless," complained Idol, "by the time we actually were able to find Hip Hop, he was already home. I told you we should have used my social media sources to find him."

"We could have ended up blowing our cover if we did that. Anyway it's your fault that we left late. You just had to sing that whole goddamn Call Me Maybe didn't you," argued Indie.

"Oh, so this is my fault now," snapped Idol.

"Yes it is. Why do you have to be such a social media slut?" said Indie.

"Well at least I'm not a douchy hipster," said Idol.

"Mainstream whore," said Indie.

"Holier than thou asshole," said Idol.

"Duck faced loser," said Indie.

"Never getting laid toolbox," said Idol.

"Forever alone airhead!" said Indie.

"Last season's trash!" yelled Idol.

Their argument was abruptly stopped by Hip Hop entering the MyMusic office followed by Intern 2, Scene, and a very tired looking Metal, Techno, and Dubstep. Both of them scattered back to their normal positions so Hip Hop and any of the others would be none the wiser. Hip Hop discreetly went up to Intern 2 so they could talk.

"Hey man, I have a lot to tell you today," said Hip Hop, "wait, what's that on your face? I don't remember punching you recently."

"It's a long story," said Intern 2, "Anyway, what was up with that cover up yesterday?"

"Well, I've been a part of this drama production company for a while now. We put on plays and musicals ranging from Shakespeare to Sondheim. We just wrapped up a production of _Into the Woods_. I played the Narrator. We're even doing _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ next," said Hip Hop excitedly.

"Hip Hop, not to be rude, but can you get to the point of this?" said Intern 2.

"Right. I was trying to quietly slip away to practice without anyone noticing, but you saw what happened. I had to think on the spot, and it seemed like people believed me," continued Hip Hop.

"I do find it kind of hard to believe that they bought the whole "twin brother" thing. I mean, even I know everyone uses that excuse," said Intern 2.

"Actually, that part is true. I do have a twin brother, but we haven't talked in years. He was the tough gangsta' one while I was the nerd growing up. I kind of modeled my reputation after what he was like," said Hip Hop.

"Well, at least if anyone tries to question that, you'll at least be able to prove you have twin," said Intern 2.

"There's something else though too," said Hip Hop, "I have a nagging suspicion that someone is following me."

"What would make you think that?" questioned Intern 2, "I'm the only one who knows your secret, and I didn't tell anyone."

"Being the sleuthing nerd I am, I can tell the signs when someone is following you. I've done a few stakeouts in my day. I think Indie is following up on me. I might he saw him on my way home from work, so I decided to skip practice and just go home to avoid suspicion. I also noticed he might have had a partner with him, but I'm not sure who," whispered Hip Hop.

"Well, if Indie is tailing you, that isn't good. He hates posers more than he hates me," stated Intern 2, "You're going to have to be extra careful."

"I know. Can you try stalling Indie so I can escape? It would be a huge help to me," said Hip Hop.

"I try, Hip Hop," said Intern 2.

"Since I'm so grateful, I'll even help you with your Scene thing," said Hip Hop.

"What Scene thing?" said Intern 2.

"You know I'm talking about," said Hip Hop as he raised his eyebrows.

Before Intern 2 could say anything, their conversation was put to a halt when Rayna walked into MyMusic. Hip Hop, who didn't want to take any chances, quickly ran away from Intern 2.

"What are you doing here?" said Metal, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"School doesn't start for another week, and you know why I'm here," said Rayna with a scheming smile.

* * *

**I know I promised Techstep, and I delivered. I never said it would be happy Techstep. I'm glad I finally found a way to incorporate Tina and Rayna. I don't want portray Metal in a loveless marriage to set him up with someone else. I love me a little Mina fluff. Also, remember Hip Hop is pretty smart, so he would notice if people were following him. Will he find out the other person is Idol? Will Techstep ever get together? Why is Rayna at MyMusic? All these questions and more may or may not be answered in the next installment of Music Brings People Together. If all goes as planned, I'll have little present for you on Monday. I'm aiming to have a new chapter of Music Brings People Together and The Replacement with the addition of a oneshot for a certain couple that shall not be named. Thanks guys for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Kiss Me

**A/N: ****It's MYYYY BIRTHDAYY! *gets up, showers, rips open present, eats cake* I'm 67 (Not really, well it is my birthday on the 27****th****, but I'm not 67). Sorry, I just can resist using that reference over and over. I just saw the new episode, and there are no words to describe how awesome the episode was. *Spoiler Alert if you haven't seen it* I'm so happy Hip Hop saved Intern 2 from getting fired. Seriously, how heartless are the staff members that they don't care about the kids getting electrocuted? Then again, how stupid would you be to electrocute yourself after just seeing it in a music video? Even Scindie fans got a little something to cheer about at the end. I may not ship it, but if it's written well, I'll read it.**

**DaCupCakePhiles: I ship Techstep too, but I'm not sure on where I want to take it. You are right and those questions will be answered if this turns out the way I planned it to. **

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Let's see where I take Techstep. Just remember the name of the chapter. I can't stand Call Me Maybe either, but it's very Idol. As I've said before, Hip Hop is pretty smart.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: I can't stand that reality tv crap either. The only reality tv I watch are food competitons. It is a lot of fun to write Indol fights, and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for dedicating a Indol oneshot to me. That's pretty good timing.**

**hopelessromantic4ever: Thanks. Knowing those two, there's probably going to be more fighting.**

**I will try my best to add stuff from the new episode, but bear with me. I had a bunch of other stuff planned before I saw the episode. I'm kind of going to flash through the events of the episode, so I don't have to completely retell it.**

* * *

Before Rayna could answer, Indie turned on the news, and everyone heard about what the Jolt was doing. In the rush of things that followed, ranging from the party to Hip Hop saving Intern 2's job, all of that other stuff was forgotten.

After spending a long night of partying together, there was less friction between Techno and Dubstep. They had so much fun, almost as much as they did at raves, and it reminded them of how much they enjoyed each other's company.

"Wub wuubbbz bub duuuuuub," said Dubstep.

"I've missed this too, Dubstep," agreed Techno, "If you're ready to be around me again, I was wondering if you wanted to move back in with me. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Buuuu bwaa wzzaa dnwaaabub. Boom di wabbb wwwwuzzzz buzzzz," said Dubstep.

"Oh Dubstep, you don't know how happy that makes me. I glad Metal and Rayna urged you to come back. It's so PLUR!" said Techno excitedly.

The two them started to keep dancing to the beat, and Dubstep even grabbed the mike to lay down some beats. In the glow of the evening, Techno and Dubstep became closer and closer. Their faces inched closer and closer until…

"OMG, you guys are adorable. It's great you're talking again. I so need to tweet this," burst out Rayna, interrupting Techno and Dubstep's moment. After tweeting it out, Rayna was dragged out of the party by Metal and Tina as they were leaving.

"I see you guys made up," said Tina.

"Yeah, Dubstep even decided to move back in," said Techno.

"That's great," said Tina cheerfully, "Isn't that great, honey?"

"It's awesome Dub man," said Metal as he left with his family.

After they left, Dubstep said, "Fwaabub."

Techno repeated, "Friends," as she shook Dubstep's hand.

While this was happening, Hip Hop was hanging out with his buddy Intern 2.

"Man, do you want to get out of here, and go get some drinks? I know this dope bar," said Hip Hop to Intern 2.

"I've never really been much of a drinker, Hip Hop, and it is getting kind of late," responded Intern 2, "but I must say I'm really grateful for you standing up for me like that. It means a lot."

"That's why I have to take you out so we can celebrate you not being fired," said Hip Hop, "It's the least I can do after all of the crap I put you through in the past. C'mon, it will be fun. You don't even have to drink since they have good food there too."

"Aren't you worried that someone might see us together?" asked Intern 2.

"Most of the people here will probably go home after the party," said Hip Hop, "even if people see us together, I can come up with an excuse easily. Do you want to invite Scene too?"

"Why would you ask me that?" said Intern 2.

"Well besides me, she was the only person that didn't cheer for you to get fired," said Hip Hop trying to imply something in his voice, "Why don't you go talk to her before we go?"

"Okay," said Intern 2 with confusion in his voice. Following Hip Hop words, he went up to Scene who looked even happier than usual.

"Hey Scene, I just wanted to thank you for not screaming for me to get fired," said Intern 2 awkwardly.

"Us interns have to stick together," said Scene, "I'm happy that Hip Hop convinced Indie not to fire you."

After looking at Scene for a little longer, Intern 2 asked, "What's got you so happy? I mean happier than your usual self?"

"Indie asked me to dance," said Scene dreamily.

"I thought you were done with him after he rejected you," said Intern 2.

"Well, I'm not going to pursue him like before, but if he asks for a dance, I won't say no," said Scene with a dazed look in her eyes.

When Intern 2 heard this, he grabbed Scene by the shoulders and said, "Scene, you have to let go of Indie. He's just messing with your feelings. You deserve someone who actually cares about you." He stared deep into her eyes hoping to break through to her as the cherry scent of her lips, well lipstick wafted up to him.

"Geez Intern 2. There's no need to say that," said Scene as she broke from Intern 2's grip, "It was nice talking to you and everything, but I have to go."

As Intern 2 watched Scene walk away, Hip Hop came up behind him and said, "Let's go, Intern 2. I'm not sure when MacLaren's closes." Intern 2 headed out the door with Hip Hop without noticing someone was watching them.

Indie saw Hip Hop and Intern 2 leave looked for Idol to tell her what they must do.

"Idol, we need to quickly tail Hip Hop to see what he and Intern 2 are doing. Time is of the essence," beckoned Indie.

"Hip Hop just gave an awesome speech, why are we still following him?" said Idol.

"After the glow of that speech wore off, I realized it was kind of strange for Hip Hop to be defending Intern 2. They have absolutely nothing in common and couldn't be more different. Now they left the building together," said Indie, "something doesn't add up."

"As much as I hate to say it, you may have a point. We have to go now," said Idol as she rushed out the door with Indie not far behind her. The two of them traveled in Idol's car since Indie only had a one person bike. They eventually reached MacLaren's pub right behind Hip Hop and Intern 2.

"Why did you have to blast Miley Cyrus songs in the car? It's bad enough I couldn't take my bike," complained Indie.

"Shut up! We don't want to lose them or to have them hear us," said Idol.

While the two of them were bickering, Hip Hop and Intern 2 went inside where Hip Hop led him to the booth he usually sat at.

"Hey man, long time no see," said Carl the bartender and waiter, "do you want your usual? And what does this guy want?"

"No extra hot buffalo wings with chili fries today, Carl. I'm here for my friend," said Hip Hop as he gestured at Intern 2, "you can just get him a glass of water, I'll take a beer, and we'll split some plain fries." The waiter left but Intern 2 was quickly brought his glass of water. Intern 2 was pretty thirsty after the party, so he chugged the whole glass without even thinking about it.

After ingesting the drink, Intern 2 said, "This doesn't taste like water, and I feel a little weird."

Hip Hop leaned over and sniffed the beverage and realized it was pure vodka. He could see that the drink was having an immediate and big effect on Intern 2.

"Hey you have a face!" said Intern 2 in a loopy and slurred voice as he tried to reach for Hip Hop's nose.

"Wow, you really can't hold your liquor," commented Hip Hop, "I have to get you out of here." Intern 2 got up out of the booth while struggled with his footing and eventually collapsed. At this point, Hip Hop's main focus was to get Intern 2 home safely. It was a good thing that he hadn't gotten his beer yet. When Hip Hop tried to prop him up and take him home, Intern 2 started babbling incoherently. Intern 2 was so out of it that he even leaned in to kiss Hip Hop. Luckily, Hip Hop noticed in time to move back.

"What was that?" said Hip Hop, "You must be really hammered."

Though the Intern 2's drunken mumbling, Hip Hop was able to decipher, "Why won't you kiss me Scene..beneath the milky twilight..lead me out on the moonlight floor…" Well at least Hip Hop had gotten Intern 2 to admit that. Then again, he was drunk as hell so that might not be legit.

While Hip Hop took Intern 2 out of the bar, Indie and Idol were still outside fighting. By the time they had calmed down and were ready to go in the bar, Hip Hop and Intern 2 were long gone. Both of them were furious with each other when they realized that they had missed their chance.

"I can believe you let them slip away!" screamed Indie.

"You were arguing with me every five seconds. How were we supposed to get anything done?" retorted Idol, "We're desperate now, so I'll just text Hip Hop on my phone." When Idol reached in her purse, she realized her phone was gone.

"We have to go! I think I left my phone at MyMusic, and MY PHONE IS MY LIFE!" said Idol as she hyperventilated a bit.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to leave our investigation for stupid phone!" exclaimed Indie.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. Besides, we've already lost him," said Idol, "Well, I'm the one with the car, so I'm going either way. You can decide to join me or be left behind."

"Fine, I'll go," said Indie in an annoyed tone.

They drove back to MyMusic in angry silence without even the sound of the radio.

When they reached MyMusic, Indie sneered, "I hope you're happy. You can get your precious little phone now."

Idol searched through the entire office and said, "I can't seem to find it! The only place I haven't checked your office."

"We'll just go in their quickly," said Indie, "You might have left it there when we were talking earlier." Both of them tore apart the office looking for the phone so they could leave as soon as humanly possible.

"I got it!" screamed Idol in victory. As she reached over to get it, Idol tripped on a small pool of kombucha and fell right on top of Indie.

"Why do you have to be such a klutz, Idol," said Indie as he tried to get up. In the process, he ended up bumping into Idol, and their lips met. Both of them were thinking "What the hell," but for some reason, they couldn't stop. The kiss deepened as it turned from accidental to intentional in the blink of an eye. The pent up anger and passion finally was let out as the two continued to make out. This was going farther than either had anticipated. It was moving so fast that neither one had time to think. They just had time to feel…

Early the next morning, Idol woke up in Indie's office beside him as the previous evening had begun to sink in. She quickly changed into her clothes without even a thought about her appearance because she just wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. Once she was dressed, Idol bolted out of the door only to bump into Hip Hop.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that's the longest chapter I've ever written. You guys can probably assume what happened without me going into to further detail. I've never really written that stuff before, and I don't know how it turned out. Let's just leave that night up to your imagination. You probably thought I was going to have a Techstep kiss, didn't you. On that awkward note, I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Hopefully, my Indol oneshot should be out later today. I've written about half of it so far.**


	13. Our Lips Are Sealed

**A/N: Thanks for all the birthday wishes. You guys are just too sweet. :) I'm so sorry for not updating for ages. I have had less time to write because of school, but that's not the real reason I've haven't posted. Recently, I've had a lack of inspiration to write. I'm not going to give up on this story or the Replacement or put them on hiatus, but I won't update as often. I might just end up posting more oneshots instead. **

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Remember that Intern 2 was really freaking drunk, and I'm assuming he has a very low tolerance for alcohol which is why he got so hammered. Indie and Idol really did go all the way, and let's see where that goes.**

**Also, I know you didn't ask for this, but technically you just said no PMs and not in a reply to a review (Lawyered!). Don't ever let anyone or anything take away your self-worth. Just because you are having troubles in school doesn't mean it's the end of the world, and maybe you should try to convince your parents to go online for your education. I know how much middle school sucks since people become douchebags, but it usually gets a little better by high school at least with my experience. Personally, I think you're pretty important, and if it weren't for you posting Secrets Are Secrets for a Reason, I probably wouldn't have started writing these stories. I think you're a very talented writer, and I enjoy your stories. Anyone who doesn't see how awesome you are is just a fucking toolbox. I'm not the best with emotions, but music and watching a funny YouTube video, even just for a few minutes will make me feel a little better and could help you too. Feel free to PM me when or if you feel like it.**

**DaCupCakePhiles: I'd be pretty pissed at Rayna too for ruining the moment. When I say Intern 2's drunk, I mean he's really out of it. On the bright side, I didn't go into too much detail about Indie and Idol's night or else you would have more disturbing images in your head.**

**hoplessromantic4ever: I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. At least I don't have cliffhanger Fridays like the soap operas do. **

**XxUnwrittenxX: Techstep can't be mad at each other for too long. I won't confirm or deny the other thing, but remember the vodka. Fuck yeah is pretty accurate for describing Indol last chapter if you get my meaning (YGS anyone?). That sounded creepy, didn't it?**

**Also, MyMusic now has its own category on fanfiction! Though, they really should have a Tobuscus, danisnotonfire, and an AmazingPhil category since almost every other story in the Web Shows Archive is about them, MyMusic or Smosh.**

* * *

"What are you doing here so early, Hip Hop?" said Idol in a shaky high-pitched voice.

"I could ask you the same question," said Hip Hop, "but it's clear what you're doing now. You have unkempt hair, clothes that look like you hastily put them on, and smudged makeup. You have your wallet and cellphone ready at hand, and you look like you're trying to make a quick beeline to your car. All these signs point to the walk of shame."

"How the hell did you come up with that?" said Idol with fear.

"I saw this video called 'Tips for the Walk of Shame' by this girl Daily Grace. That girl cracks me up. You would like her," explained Hip Hop, "anyway, I never thought you and Indie would ever end up doing it."

"Me and Indie! Good one, Hip Hop," replied Idol with a chuckle.

"Oh please. Don't even try to deny it," responded Hip Hop, "You're walking out of his office, and I can see him through the open door."

"Alright! Alright! I slept with Indie. I'm not proud of it, but it just happened. If you tell…" threatened Idol as actually saw what Hip Hop was wearing. Hip Hop was in a Shakespearian costume that held a fake sword at the belt, "Wait, you still didn't answer why you were here, and what are you wearing? Shakespearian fashion is so two years ago, and it's definitely NOT Hip Hop."

"I just…..ran out of clothes," stammered Hip Hop, "Gangstas' don't do laundry." Idol wasn't convinced by this, and she spotted Hip Hop's duffel bag. Before Hip Hop could move, Idol lunged for the bag and tore it open. While looking though the bag, she found more of Hip Hop's nerdy things like vintage comic books, Pokémon cards, a detailed script to _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ with notes and highlights, a flyer for a drama company's show and worst of all, a newly purchased Daughtry album.

"I knew it!" screamed Idol, "That brother excuse was total bullcrap! Indie…I mean I was right about you being a poser." Idol then proceeded to tweet out this new info on her phone.

Hip Hop immediately slammed Idol's phone out of her hands and said, "If you tell anyone I'm a part of a drama company, I tell the whole wide world that you slept with Indie! I knew you two were having me followed!"

"You were in a drama company?" asked Idol.

"Yeah, I might as well tell you since you found me like this. I got the part of Demetrius in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_!" said Hip Hop, "back on topic, you won't tell, right Idol…unless you want your little tryst known all over the twitterverse."

"I guess we have ourselves a deal. I won't tell about you being a poser, and you would tell anyone about this," said Idol as she pointed at Indie. Hip Hop nodded as he quickly scurried away after he had taken his sword.

After she was sure Hip Hop was gone, Idol tiptoed back into Indie's office to make sure she had removed any evidence that she was ever there. Hopefully, when Indie woke up, he would just think it was just a late night hallucination or dream (more like nightmare). As much as she hated to admit it, last night wasn't completely bad. If it wasn't Indie, she could have actually looked back on the night with fond memories. Indie knew a lot more these things than he let on. What was she thinking? It's still freaking Indie! Her boss! The hipster! Idol recoiled at the thought stealthily crept out of MyMusic to avoid waking up Indie.

Later in the morning, Indie awoke in his empty office only adorned in a thin blanket. Slowly, but surely, the events of last night began to sink into his still groggy brain. He was horrified and really hoped he had just imagined this, but he knew it was true since he could just tell that Idol was here. Even though before she left Idol tried to hide any trace of her "visit," Indie could still feel her presence in the room from the scent of her raspberry perfume to the scuff marks on the ground from her designer stilettos. Last night meant absolutely nothing; well that's what Indie told himself. It was totally casual, and it wasn't like Indie hadn't done this before. For a quick second, Indie panicked that Idol would have plastered this all over her ridiculous social media by this point, but he calmed himself down by relying on the fact that Idol would be too embarrassed to ever admit to this since it would ruin both of their reputations. He would never speak of this again, and hopefully, he could avoid Idol just for a bit to avoid awkwardness.

Indie was eventually broken out of his thoughts by Intern 2 arriving to the office looking a little haggard that was then followed by the rest of the staffers including Idol. Indie got out of his office gingerly while trying to avoid Idol at all cost. As a result of this stress, he even ended up being polite to Intern 2 for once. Though, it seemed like he couldn't win there since Intern 2 looked just as baffled as when he insulted him.

Intern 2, who was still very puzzled at Indie's actions, still had a hangover from last night and had little to no recollection of the previous night though he was thankful that Hip Hop got him home safely.

"Man, are you okay from last night?" asked Hip Hop as he saw Intern and made sure no one was really paying attention, "you got really hammered. The waiter accidentally gave you straight up vodka instead of that water you ordered."

Intern 2 looked kind of worried and inquired, "Did I do anything crazy? Oh god! Did I get so crazy that I wore non pleated slacks?!"

"Well, you did get a little touchy-feely," replied Hip Hop with a shudder, "but I was able to get you home before any damage was done. I'm so sorry that I let you drink that. I should have paid more attention."

"It's not your fault, Hip Hop. You got me out for the first time in months. I don't really get invited to do a lot of things. Thanks for getting me home," said Intern 2 as he gave Hip Hop an awkward pat on the back in friendship.

"Anytime, us nerds have to stick together," whispered Hip Hop, "I almost forgot. When I was taking you home, you told me something."

"What did I ever tell you? I don't really have many secrets," said Intern 2.

Hip Hop answered, "You finally admitted that you are in lov…."

Their conversation was interrupted by a frightened Xtina running out of the MyMusic office screaming. As a result, Indie held a staff meeting where Scene's fate seemed to be sealed. 4cha…..I mean that group is going to kill her.

In the days that followed, Scene was panicking at first all throughout her Facebook, Twitter, Google Plus, and her Tumblr. She could barely host MyMusic News without trembling. Indie, who usually doesn't show emotion, was even getting thinner as the days progressed. They even threw Scene a fake funeral to prepare her for the inevitable. This event caused many perspectives to change in the MyMusic office out of fear of how much time they might have left. Techno and Dubstep were spending more and more time together, Metal was actually staying home from work some days that week to take care of Tina who had thrown up violently all week, Hip Hop threw himself into his work in the drama company to take his mind of things, and Idol decided try to pursue the camera guy that seemed to like her while putting that stuff with Indie behind her.

Everyone else in the office was freaking out, but weirdly enough, Intern 2 was the only one who wasn't. Hip Hop was very concerned and confused by this and decided to talk him over the phone to avoid suspicion since it was bad enough that Idol knew.

"Intern 2, don't doubt these guys, okay. You don't know what they're capable of. I saw them off my homeboy Marvin," said Hip Hop as sobbed at the end. He didn't want Scene to go through what he had to go through with his avatar Marvin. After hearing this, Intern 2 was paralyzed with fear, and even begged Scene not to die for them when 4cha….I'm still not saying it…showed up.

When Scene realized that her avatars would be sacrificed, desperation filled her face and pleas. Despite her efforts, the avatars all perished taking a part of Scene with them. As an emotionally wrecked Scene fell into the coffin, no one knew what to expect. The new Scene that emerged from the coffin relinquished the joy and light that made Scene herself. This was so different from the hipsterization of Scene where she just showed disinterest for Indie. This seemed more lasting and damaging. Scene now was a carbon copy of the newly hired Emo who now hung from the ceiling of Indie's office.

No one could get her back. Not even Indie could do anything. Intern 2 was forced to do MyMusic News again due to her lack of enthusiasm, and he would do anything to get the old yet sometimes annoying Scene back. It just wasn't the same. Metal, who usually was very irritated by Scene, wanted the old Scene back since this Scene was just as mind numbing as the other one, and he felt a little protective of the bouncy, lively girl with the highlights. Emo-Scene seemed like she would never go away to reunite the world with the one and only Nyan Cat and My Chemical Romance loving Scene.

* * *

**I will try to get out at least two chapters a week from now on, but I can't make any promises. I'm sorry if it was a little rushed at the end, but I was trying to catch up with last Sunday's episode before the new one comes out. I also wanted to take my spin on what happened at the end. XxUnwrittenxX must be a freaking psychic because she knew they would hire Emo. I am now taking requests for shippy oneshots. You can name a ship, no matter how crazy it is like Rayntern 2 or Dubol, and I will write about it. Even if I don't ship it, I'll write it. I know that I want to write something with Mintern 2 or Hintern 2, so can you guys tell me which one you'd rather see first? I really want to be more consistent with my chapters and I apologize for the wait on the cliffhanger. Being inconsistent nailed it! Thanks guys for all of you reading and reviewing. If you have criticism or suggestion for the stories tell me in the reviews, even if it's short. I love to hear your opinions whether they're good or bad. **


	14. Someone Like You

**A/N: I think I was a little psychic since apparently I was right about Scene hipsterizing herself. This might cause a problem with continuity in this story since I already dealt with that scenario, but I think I can try to make it work. Do you think Indie will react the way I wrote it the first time? I was also right about Indie hiring a new intern shown in The Replacement, but I would have never guessed he would be friendly with Intern 2. Even though I can't for the old Scene to come back, I love Mitchell Davis aka livelavalive as Punk. Isn't Mitchell just too adorable?**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Us Night Owls and Lovebugs will always support you and will try to cheer you up. I've already said that you're psychic especially now with Intern 2 hosting. I have a tendency to laugh at the worst times possible so I found that hilarious. What else do you think is going on with Tina? I'll never tell. *evil laugh***

**XxUnwrittenxX: I posted the Dubscene fic, and I might write your Scetal request next. I know what you mean since I'm probably a Scene, Intern 2, Hip Hop, and Metal mixture. I might do something with Mintern 2 too.**

**DaCupCakePhiles: I guess it is kind of a dorky name so it would maybe fit Intern 2, but I was hoping The Fine Bros would name Intern 2 Dennis since that would be icing on the cake. It would be SHUT UP DENNIS! I only really know Tobuscus out of the three of them, but there are so many Phan stories. Watch Daily Grace's video if you want to know what the Walk of Shame is. Just out of curiosity, what are non-pleated slacks? I just wrote it because it seemed like something Intern 2 would say. As I said before, I laughed my ass off at that too. Join the club.**

* * *

Scene was becoming less and less like Scene as the days progressed, and the MyMusic staffers weren't doing much to help. Emotionless Scene was almost preferable at this point.

Idol was thrilled to mold Scene into another version of herself despite the horrible things that had happened the last time she changed Scene. She reasoned that no one could go wrong when they were as fabulous and trendy as she was. It was nice to finally to have someone at work around her age that truly respected and enjoyed her music and style, unlike Indie who just ruined everything. Wait….why was she thinking about that bozo? This was about Scene. After a week of shopping, gossiping, and connecting with Scene, Idol was crushed by Scene being transformed by Techno and Dubstep. It was just another disappointment in her not-so-perfect-life….

Techno and Dubstep applauded themselves for sneaking Scene away to a rave to clean her of her Idolness. Idol and now Idol-Scene too, were so melodramatic about everything. Scene just needed to be a little more PLUR. They had led Scene to believe they were taking her to a One Direction concert to lure her away from the office, and when they got her to the rave, the damage had already been done. Scene was blending in with the other ravers and already was covered in glow paint and glow sticks. The two of them had their fun with Scene, but they knew it wouldn't last when they saw Hip Hop-Scene. The PLUR duo still reveled in the joy of some success.

"Bub buzz bubmmm dub," said Dubstep.

"That's right, Dubstep. Anything is better than Scene being like Idol. Did you hear them go on when we were filming the Mosh? Adorbs this and adorbs that…." said Techno with annoyance.

"Budd bwwaa wuuzzzbb bub wub dubwa," added Dubstep.

"Aww…that's so sweet of you to say that again. You are too adorbs too," said Techno imitating Idol mockingly while smiling at Dubstep as their hands felt into each other's.

Before they could get any closer, Scene ran up to them with Hip Hop's gun and shouted, "Where's my money at, bitch!"

"Whoa….Scene, where'd you get my gun?" asked Hip Hop with concern, "Let's take it down a notch with gangsta stuff now."

"A true gangsta never backs down," barked Scene. Hip Hop gave Techno and Dubstep an apologetic look and dragged Scene away.

"Let's just get back to playing some M&M," said Hip Hop in an undertone so no one else would hear. He had a feeling that this whole Hip Hop-Scene thing wasn't going to pan out, but he had to try. Hip Hop wanted at least one other person to share his love for all things nerdy. While Intern 2 was his confidant, he didn't always understand or know about all the fandom and things he liked. It would have been nice to have another person know, but it was hopeless at this point. He just hoped that Scene would forget all of this when she jumped to her next personality, whatever that may be, so his cover would still be intact. He really needed to vent to Intern 2 now, so he headed over to his desk only to see a man with metal spikes on his neck, a jean jacket, and various piercings next to a ruffled looking Intern 2.

"Yo Intern 2, who's this playa?" questioned Hip Hop.

"I'm Punk, the new intern, not that it matters," answered Punk as he spit in Intern 2's face and walked away.

"Wow, it looks like you have your hands full," said Hip Hop.

"I'll just have to deal with the fact he does no work and continues to be like this," said Intern 2 as he gestured at Punk, "I can't even do anything because Indie's taking out his anger on him, which means he leaves me alone."

"It seems like you'd be better off doing nothing. You don't want to mess with Indie being nice since that's a miracle," said Hip Hop, "I didn't give that inspirational speech for nothing."

"That's true. I don't want to be soaking in puked up kombucha on a daily basis again," replied Intern 2.

"You know if Scene was Scene again, your problems would be solved. I bet that her presence is more welcome than that Punk guy's," said Hip Hop with a knowing smile, "you know I never did tell you about what you said about Scene….."

Intern 2 interrupted by saying, "I'm not one to cause a scene, but I'm not entirely pleased with people changing Scene. Did they learn nothing from last time? Scene almost died!"

Hip Hop shuffled his feet guiltily and said, "Calm down, man. She's not gonna get hurt this time….at least not physically. Why don't you try to get her back?"

"I wouldn't know where to start, Hip Hop. Besides, she wouldn't listen to plain old me," replied Intern 2 with distain in his voice.

"I don't know how true that is, but I know she listens to her Indie," added Hip Hop, "you guys are sort of friends now. You could talk to him."

"I guess I could try. It's still a little weird how he's pleasant towards me now," said Intern 2.

When lunchtime rolled around, Intern 2 sat with Indie like he had done for the last week or so as he ate his baloney.

Intern 2 wasn't exactly the best at reading social situations, so he tried to get conversation started before he asked Indie about Scene.

"So…what are you having for lunch?" said Intern 2 awkwardly.

"Just a tiny shot of kombucha today," replied Indie with similar awkwardness since it was still strange for him to not be insulting Intern 2.

Intern 2 responded, "You sure that's enough. You know that our surgeon general says that a balanced meal is…."

Indie abruptly cut Intern 2 by saying, "Eating lunch is too mainstream, and it's the least important meal anyways."

Intern 2 brushed that statement aside and finally plucked up to courage to say, "You know that work would be a lot easier if Scene was normal again, right."

"We don't need that now since we have Punk. Do you have a problem with Punk?" asked Indie with a glare.

"Oh no…no..no…I just thought that you could help Scene since she likes you and might listen to you," stuttered Intern 2.

"No one here actually needs old Scene back that badly," said Indie. Intern 2 secretly disagreed but bit his tongue to avoid conflict.

Indie was wrong. There was one other person who needed Scene back, and it wouldn't be who you'd expect. It was Metal.

Rayna was becoming a total diva, which wasn't being helped by Talese or whatever the hell his name is. It was bad enough that his only daughter acted like a little Idol, but now she was acting like she was all that just because she was hosting MyMusic News. As annoying as that little twerp was, she got the job done. He didn't usually think let alone say this enough, but MyMusic needed Scene.

The question is: How do you get back Scene?

Metal didn't have time to get too much into that at the moment because he had to drive home Rayna before she got even more insufferable. He wanted to get home as soon as possible since being with sick Tina would be better than managing Rayna's attitude any day of the week. When he got home, Metal immediately checked in on Tina to get away from Rayna's drama. Rayna would probably just end up bragging to one of her stupid friends in her room anyways.

Metal walked into Tina's room only to see her keeling down over the trash can as she threw up looking worse that earlier.

"Tina is there anything else I can do to help?" asked Metal with uncharacteristic concern, "I knew I shouldn't have made you that chicken soup. I probably gave you food poisoning on top of everything else. That's the last time I try to cook something not in a microwave!"

"Honey, you shouldn't blame yourself. I have something important to tell you, sugar-plum," said Tina.

Metal cringed at the pet name but started to panic by saying, "Are you dying?! I'm been a terrible husband to not be with you more! I swear on Kerry King of Slayer…"

Tina could barely get a word in and finally yelled out, "I'm really late."

"For what? You're sick, you don't have to be anywhere now," said Metal in confusion.

"No Emmet, I mean I'm late for a while. I haven't been paying attention lately," said Tina as she gestured at the calendar, "I might be pregnant."

Metal suddenly froze in place, and words seemed to evade him. This would change everything.

* * *

**I leave you there at another cliffhanger, and I promise not to leave you hanging for three more weeks. This chapter takes place before and during the newest episode all before Scene reveals her hipster self to Indie. I want to have one more chapter this week leading up to that, but ending on that scene. I need to see how Indie reacts to this since I don't want to repeat myself in this story. I already had Scene become a hipster in this story, so I will have to spin the rest of the story on Indie's reaction on next week's episode since I want to keep it somewhat canon. I think we'll-be-chasing-the-sun might have seen the thing with Tina coming from the small hint from last chapter. Remember, if you guys have any shippy oneshot requests, tell me in the reviews. You guys are awesome for reading and reviewing.**


	15. You Dropped A Bomb On Me

**A/N: I have been neglecting this story for too damn long, and I need to get back on track. At this point, I'm not even going to make any promises since I've been so inconsistent lately. **

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: As funny as it was to see Scene become other characters, I missed the old Scene too and am so glad she's back. Though, I would be curious to see Metal- Scene or Intern 2-Scene. Thanks for not spoiling last chapter since I tried to be subtle, but most of you guys probably picked up on it. I'm so touched that you took my suggestion for the sequel for Secrets are Secrets for a Reason (which by the way you guys should check out). **

**candyapple5399: Weirdly enough, lisbug's aka Tina profile pic is a picture of her with a fake baby bump. I'm so glad that Scene is back since hipster Scene was starting to bug me.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: Scene's a real gangsta now, son. Just kidding…I just wanted to have a little more time with Hip Hop Scene before she becomes a total hipster. Then again, I sometimes want to be a hipster, but real hipsters don't call themselves that since the term hipster is too mainstream now.**

**DaCupCakePhiles: I know it's very shocking. Let's see how Metal reacts to this.**

* * *

Metal remained frozen in place like a marbled statue with an expression of disbelief plastered on his face.

"Hey honey…are you still here?" questioned Tina as she shook him lightly with slight trepidation over what her husband's reaction would be, "how about a little…SAY WHAT! SAAAAY WHAAAT!" Tina continued to repeat Metal's signature scream as she desperately waited for him to say something….anything…

Metal proceeded to lift up Tina, spun her around in the air, and was about to throw her up into the air in a wave emotion until Tina intervened.

"You should over exert your arm honey. You already ripped off that sling away before you should have," said Tina with worry.

"Slings are for pussies….besides you have a little person growing inside you. This is the best thing that's happened since Gorgol signed my chest!" exclaimed Metal.

Tina was taken aback by Metal's sudden enthusiasm and asked, "You sure about this, Emmet…"

"Maybe this offspring will actually like Slayer as much as I do," said Metal, "I'm fine, Tina. Don't worry."

"I'm so happy that you're happy!" declared Tina as she rushed to hug Metal, who tried to maneuver out of the embrace, "but we can't tell anyone until we know it's healthy."

"What do we tell Rayna?" asked Metal apprehensively. He didn't have the faintest idea on how to break the news to her.

"I think it is best not to bother her until we're sure," replied Tina who was also clueless on how to tell Rayna. Telling her husband would be a cakewalk compared to telling her daughter.

"We're going to be parents again!" stated Metal as he clutched Tina's hand.

"Yes, we are…" said Tina softly as it finally began to sink in.

The source of Tina's lingering worries was surprisingly not fully related to Metal's unprecedented elation about adding a new member to their somewhat unplanned family. Subconsciously, she knew she wasn't ready for this….not again….not so soon….

It had been fifteen years since her wonderful daughter Rayna was unexpectedly brought into this world, and Tina didn't know how to deal with that impending stress all over again. Of course she loved her one and only daughter Rayna with all her heart, but she remembered the struggle it was to raise her with Metal as they were barely grown themselves. At least this time they were both adults with a somewhat stable life. Despite her reservations, Tina would put on a happy front for Metal like she had been doing for years. She would continue to be the happy homemaker, who happened to make the best lemon bars if she did say so herself. For a second, Tina actually hoped that Metal would be completely freaked out by this so she didn't have to be Debbie Downer. Unfortunately, she had counted on Metal's temper to benefit her to no avail this time of all times. Maybe in time she would accept this future with less trepidation and fear, but for now, Tina couldn't shake this feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Through Tina's eyes, Metal exhilarated and excited about this bombshell, but that was far from the truth. Since Metal had gotten a job at MyMusic, his acting skills had improved greatly to adjust around the very present cameras. On the outside, he displayed a façade of joy for the new baby about to be for Tina's sake since she seemed so nervous about telling him. When Metal feigned joy, Tina seemed so happy and relieved, and he didn't want to shatter her dreams and bring her back to reality. In reality, Metal was freaking the fuck out about the prospect of another child. As much as he loved that little ray of sunshine, she was a handful especially recently with the diva phase and that thing with Punk. Could he handle another one? He was determined not sink into depression like last time, and since he was older, he knew he wouldn't get that low again. Instead, Metal would just lash out with his emotions at work away from Tina to avoid her suspicion. His state of mind over the last couple of weeks caused him to make some hasty decisions like recreating Metaltown to rebel against Idol's reign in the office after Indie left for the festival and led him to eventually kick out most of the members of his team leaving only Dubstep and Scarfman.

"So, do you have any more ideas Dubstep?" said Metal desperately. Metal had to beat Idol and all those other alliances at all costs.

"Bzzzzzooommp dubbzzumm yazkkommm," suggested Dubstep. At this point, Dubstep wasn't even writing his thoughts down on the whiteboard anymore out of frustration with Techno.

"That's real helpful," replied Metal sarcastically, "at least you're contributing more than Scarfman." After he said this, Metal noticed the familiar look of disappointment on his buddy's face. The only other times he had seen this look was when he was hung up on Techno. Thankfully, this time, it was less severe than on that fateful night when Metal caught Dubstep contemplating jumping out the office window.

"Are you okay man?" said Metal.

"Wom wom bubba wompp," said Dubstep.

Metal could gather he was saying he was fine and said, "That's right Dubstep! Screw Techno. She's aligned with the enemy. You don't need her."

Dubstep nodded his head in agreement so he wouldn't show how much he missed his old friend. Lately, their friendship had been fragile and just when they were trying to solidify it again; this debacle went down….just because he said Techno was too nice to lead….so much for being honest…

Though he would never let Metal or Techno know what he was feeling. He just needed to delve more into Metaltown, and he would be fine.

Unbeknownst to the members of Metaltown, Intern 2 was spying on them dressed as Bigfoot for Team Idol. As a result, Techno badgered Intern 2 for information on Dubstep, and even split off in to a faction with Intern 2. After being picked last for teams like he always was, Intern 2 was grateful that at least someone wanted him around. Though, it was a little weird being in an alliance with Techno again after what went down the last time. At first, he was concerned about unintentionally driving Dubstep back to a bad place, but he saw how disenchanted the once inseparable pair was now and decided to accept it for the time being. On the bright side, this gave him a perfect opportunity to make a flowchart. Oh how he loved his flowcharts…..

Intern 2 was broken out of his flowchart fantasies by Techno attempting to adorn him in glow sticks in glitter. Throughout the days that followed, Techno would try to make Intern 2 more PLUR. Who needed Dubstep when Intern 2 could fill his shoes even better? Even though he wasn't the best at detecting feeling and relationships, Intern 2 knew Techno was trying to replace Dubstep with him, but he barely had time to focus on that while trying work harder before Indie came back. He desperately wished Hip Hop was on his side, but these days, he spent more time with Scene as a part of Team Booty after they both split away from Metaltown. Scene even clutched to Hip Hop the way she usually did with Indie. He found himself looking over at the happy pair of teammates more times then he would have liked to admit. For some reason, it bothered him. It must have been that he didn't have enough time to spend with one of his few friends, Hip Hop. That must be it. What else could it be?

Hip Hop was thrilled to be working with Scene since he could actually loosen up around her, and people would be less suspicious with Scene being her usual hyper self. It turned out they had a lot more in common that just liking Pirate's Booty. They liked the same memes, similar fandom, and other things that Hip Hop would never admit to liking to protect his reputation. Since they were working on making their own show together, Scene and Hip Hop began to lean on each other more as they became closer. As he worked with Scene, Hip Hop wasn't oblivious to Intern 2's subtle gazes in their direction. Since Hip Hop was a loyal friend, he tried to hype up Intern 2 in front of Scene. He knew Intern 2 would be appalled if he knew, but Hip Hop knew that if he didn't do something, Intern 2 would never make a move on Scene. Would he actually be able to get Scene to see Intern 2 in a new light? Maybe he could use his leverage on Idol to his advantage.

Meanwhile, the cameraman was going through all the footage from the cameras posted all around the office for the show so he could help spy for Idol. She may be a demanding girlfriend, but Idol was smoking hot, so he wanted to be thorough in his search which meant he would have to go really far back in all the footage from all rooms in the office. He went over a month back in footage, and wanted to focus on Indie's office so he could find out more about Shaman and Satan. After a while, the cameraman stumbled upon a classic late night Indie and Idol fight where they were going at each other's throats. It really was a miracle that Indie chose Idol to be in charge despite the fact they despised each other. As the cameraman proceeded to watch more of Indie and Idol's interaction, he saw they got a little closer which was weird.

Before he could watch anymore, he heard Scene's shrill scream as she hugged Tina as she visited her husband, "Oh my Chemical Romance! Tina has a baby in her belly!"

Metal and Tina both exchanged panicked glances as Scene somehow blurted out this secret while all of the MyMusic staffers surrounded them regardless of their alliances with shock etched across their faces.

* * *

**I know not too much happened in this chapter besides Metal's reaction. I want to build up to some other things, and a lot of my future plotlines had to be changed to adapt with the last month of episodes. I felt so bad for Intern 2 when he got picked last since I have some experience in that department. Did anyone else see the Scip Hop in the new episode? Maybe more people besides me will ship it now. There were even hints of Techtern 2, and Techno even responded to me on Twitter saying that she is using Intern 2 to replace Dubstep. Also, for all you Indol fans, I asked Idol about it and I quote her "It's really gross, and not gonna happen. Promise!" Well there is still hope for Scentern 2…. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me despite my inconsistencies. Your support means everything to me. **


	16. Running

**A/N: I look at all the lonely people. Where do they all come from? If you got the Beatles reference that Indie made, I tip my hat to you. Scene's gone loco uno. Indie, you must know she loves you…yeah yeah yeah…she loves you and you know you should be glad. All you need is love because we can work it out. I think I'm done. I got a little carried away.**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: I couldn't really make Metal genuinely happy about this since that would be too OOC, and I already struggle with keeping him in character. There sure is a hell of a lot of footage of Jack drinking and partying on Jack is a nerd..J..Jack is a nerd….J..J..J..J..J..Jack is a nerd. Nailed it! (I couldn't help myself)**

**XxUnwrittenxX: Scentern 2 is awesome, but I'm not sure how long it will take to happen in canon. Both Scip Hop and Scindie have a better chance of happening now though. Just because Idol said it was gross doesn't completely rule it out, but that might happen way, way, way in the future like maybe Season 2.**

* * *

Before Metal could explode, Tina quickly said to Scene in a motherly way, "Sweet Scene, what would ever give you that impression? I've probably just been snacking too much on leftover lemon bars after Halloween." People in the office were still gawking at Tina like she just grew another head.

"There's nothing to see here," yelled Metal, "Get out of here, stupids!" As a result, the rest of the staff scattered back throughout the office except Scene.

"But I got this sort of fuzzy feeling around Tina you see….she seems to have a glow around her," said Scene dreamily, "and I had the same feeling when my aunt had my cousin Sunny, when the first episode of Invader Zim came out, the first time I saw Nyan Cat….."

Metal abruptly cut Scene off by saying, "I don't know what goes on in this crazy little emo little brain of yours, but Tina is NOT pregnant!"

"I'M NOT EMO!" screamed Scene as she started to cry since the clock struck 2pm. Metal and Tina quickly backed away from the trembling Scene and out of the office.

"How in the hell did Scene know about this?" said Metal when he was sure the others were out of earshot.

"Don't look at me. I didn't tell a soul since I don't want this getting out any more than you do," replied Tina, "Scene's a doll of course, but no one will take her seriously."

"You're right about that annoying ball of sunshine," said Metal.

"Um honey, don't you have to get back to work?" asked Tina.

"With the boss man gone, we'll be fine. Screw this joint," said Metal as he picked up Tina bridal style and ran off towards his motorcycle.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Tina, "you sure you want to do this?"

"You'll see," said Metal as he dropped her down gently on the back of his motorcycle and jumped in the front.

"Now honey, don't forget your helmet," said Tina as she put on hers. Metal groaned in protest, but eventually obeyed after he saw Tina's icy look of rage that came around when she became more maternal.

Running away into the sunset wasn't as easy as it looked in the movies not that Metal and Tina were that type of couple anyways. Within ten minutes of their aimless travels, the pair felt the pitter patter of raindrops falling on their head that they decided to ignore until it started transform into a chilly downpour in a matter of seconds.

"The one day in sunny L.A. we decide to get away, it just has to rain," declared an exasperated Tina, "Maybe this is a sign we should go home."

"You've never rode your motorcycle in the rain before…we'll be fine," assured Metal, "we'll make it home alive."

"That just proves that you're insane, but I wouldn't want you any other way," said Tina with a glint in her eyes Metal hadn't seen in years, well at least not since Ozzfest.

They continued on until they hit a small pub that seemed to radiate warmth which was especially tempting and inviting in this weather. Metal pulled over, and they began to trudge into the pub in their soaking wet clothes to see it was basically empty besides the bartender and a few lonely looking stragglers.

"Can we have a few dry warm blankets for my wife here?" Metal asked the bartender after seeing how Tina was shivering, "We'll also take some glasses of AJ."

"Emmet, you get still get an actual drink if you want. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you can't drink in front of me," interjected Tina.

"It's fine. Besides there is nothing more fun to chug than the AJ," said Metal.

When the apple juice came, Metal chugged three glasses in less than two minutes while Tina gingerly sipped hers.

"Come on; don't drink it like a pansy. CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" chanted Metal and even the few wanderers joined in, "maybe it's for the best since you could never beat the champion of chugging."

"Oh really," said Tina, "Give me the AJ." The bartender slid her more glasses of apple juice, and she began chug like nobody's business. She had chugged almost two times the amount Metal had.

"Beat that, Emmet," said Tina.

"Oh it's on…" declared Metal.

From that point on, both Tina and Metal had consumed gallons of apple juice which was starting to make them a little loopy. Who says you need alcohol to have a good time? By the end of the night, they were rocking out and dancing on tables as the people in the pub were singing karaoke like no one was watching. The two of them left the bar still a little tipsy but some of their stress had just faded away.

"We should probably get home to Rayna now," said Tina , "or we could crash this Cold Chamber concert back in West Hollywood."

"I thought you said you were in to all of that now," replied and equally out of it Metal.

"Things change, honey," said Tina as she started to drag Metal to the motorcycle, "better get used to it. Let's go." Old Tina was back.

"Are you sure you want to do this," said Metal who was still a little perplexed at Tina's sudden change.

"Of course I do. The real question is if you do…or are you gonna chicken out of it?" said Tina with a smirk, "What would Kerry King of Slayer do?" Before Metal could even reply, Tina revved up the motorcycle forcing Metal to sit behind, and they were off. Crashing the Cold Chamber concert; well more like being kicked out of a Cold Chamber concert, was just the beginning.

Each day the moment after Metal got off from the MyMusic office, they would run away to a distant place and a different place every time. Getting into bar fights, trashing hotel rooms, and even crashing a wedding while stealing the delicious cake were just some of the wide array of things Tina and Metal did to "blow off steam." Though, no one was the wiser since they kept up appearances during the day and came home to Rayna at night as normal looking as they could be. Both of them were slowly reverting back into former shells of themselves with this behavior which was similar to what they did before Rayna came along, but back then, they were twelve and confused. Today, they are adults in the loosest form of the word. For anyone who would ask, Metal and Tina would just say they were out "celebrating life" or something like that. No one was willing or cared enough to call them out on their bullshit this time. After the absolute chaos with Indie's departure had blown over, it was harder for him to run away each day, but he sure as hell tried to cling to this for another couple of weeks.

It was especially challenging with Indie dumping more work on him since he was busy with Loco Uno, but he couldn't be mad at her because she was so damn nice. As a result of ditching work early, Metal dumped some of his leftover production work on Hip Hop and the interns. He would have asked his good friend Dubstep, but Techno and Dubstep were back to spending almost all their time together making it impossible to get in a word with either one of them.

Hip Hop was not particularly pleased with this development since he had to rush to play practice after work, not that he's ever admit that to Metal or really anyone else. One day in particular when he really needed to hustle for the first dress rehearsal, he was just about to leave but he heard a somewhat familiar wretched noise coming from in the shadows. It just had to be the ghost of that chick Emo, and he couldn't just leave that to roam in the office. Before seeking out the location of the ghost, Hip Hop grabbed the first weapon he could find which happened to be his replica of the Gurthang sword from Lord of the Rings that he got, well technically stole from Comic Con. Who ever said he couldn't be a little gangsta'? Hip Hop finally turned the corner from where the ghost seemed to shriek with his sword in Idol, not a ghost. No tears ran down her face, but her expression told another story.

"What the hell are you doing here with that sword?" exclaimed Idol as her lip trembled.

"Oh that's just nothing," said Hip Hop as he quickly discarded it to the side, "more importantly, why are you here so sad and alone?"

"I'm not sad. Do you a single tear on my face, Hip Hop? Or should I say Curtis Armstrong of the Pinewood Players. I tell everyone if you don't leave me alone!" squealed Idol.

"You're not gonna do that unless you want everyone to know about you and a certain hipster's one special night together," retorted Hip Hop, "I don't wanna do that though especially with you like this."

Idol became even more flustered and said, "It's more than that Hip Hop. I think cameraman might have found the footage of me and Indie. He hinted at it when we broke up."

"There's no way that's possible. I thought you guys said the cameras were off!" said Hip Hop who was worried about the outcome of that leaking. If that came out, Idol would have no motivation to keep his secret, and Hip Hop surprisingly didn't want Idol to have to deal with the press and the entire internet.

"I guess we were wrong," said Idol hopelessly, "with the speed and power of social media, this will be out in hours at best." Idol looked like she was about to burst into tears and collapse.

"Just let it all out. That's the best way to deal with pain and heartbreak," said Hip Hop as he handed Idol some tissues.

"Crying would mess up my makeup, and besides, I'm saving it up for the cameras. Reality show producers love a good cry," said Idol, "What do you know about my feelings anyways?"

"I know you've been through a lot lately with cameraman, Indie and Chip, and I'm not a stranger to secret and lies that lead to pain," said Hip Hop, "I hate having to hide the true me behind this bling and gun, but it's the only choice I got. You can do so much better than those guys anyway."

"Thanks Hip Hop, but that still won't stop cameraman from destroying my reputation," said Idol.

"Wasn't he fired for sexually harassing Satan?" said Hip Hop as he suppressed a smile, "no one will take his word for it. They'll all just think he's a creeper making up stuff."

"You're right!" said Idol as she jumped up and down with glee to the point where she even hugged Hip Hop. At first, Hip Hop stiffening to avoid looking soft but then realized that was unnecessary. He was free to bear hug as much as he wanted in front of Idol who knew the truth, which was very liberating.

As they broke apart, Hip Hop said, "All we have to do is track down the footage and delete it, then you'll be free."

"How am I going to do that?" said Idol as her face fell.

Hip Hop knew he might regret this, but he said, "Don't worry, I'll get some of my internet buddies together and we'll help track it down and get rid of it."

"You'd really do that," said Idol.

"Of course, I'm not really an asshole contrary to popular belief…well more what I lead them to believe. Just promise not to tell anyone about my secret," begged Hip Hop.

"How could I after you do that for me? I'm not a backstabbing bitch according to popular belief," said Idol with a smile, "It's just for the drama and the cameras."

"You still seem sad though," said Hip Hop, "what else is bugging you?"

"Oh it's nothing," said Idol.

"There's obviously something," stated Hip Hop, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Who knew you could be so deep?" said Idol with a snort.

"I have many layers," said Hip Hop with a smirk, "you're still avoiding the question."

"Fine. I'm just a little bummed out that Indie hasn't acknowledged any of this. We just returned to normal without missing a beat. It's not that I want things to change, but I would like a little reaction or something," responded Idol.

"Do you want something more?" asked Hip Hop.

"Hell no…he's a hipster. It goes against everything I believe in, and more importantly, he's my boss!" stammered Idol defensively.

"Okay, okay," said Hip Hop who didn't feel like getting into it, "you're gonna be okay now right? If you're feeling down, you can always come to a production of our play sometime next week. I can probably pull some strings and get you VIP seating if you don't tell."

Idol wasn't the biggest Shakespeare fan, but she saw how much it would mean to Hip Hop and said, "I would love to. I promise I won't tweet a single thing about it. It's the least I can do to thank you."

"That's great….and it's no problem. It's going to be so much fun to share this with you and Intern 2!" exclaimed Hip Hop.

"Wait…Intern 2 knows about this too! That explains so much," declared Idol."

"He found out at some point, and now I tell him basically everything at work," explained Hip Hop.

"You tell him everything!" said Idol.

"Chill out…this stuff stays between me and you," said Hip Hop.

"That's a relief," said Idol, "We should go before everyone gets suspicious."

Hip Hop and Idol quickly scattered away in opposite directions to get to their respective destinations, especially Hip Hop who was rushing even more to get to the rehearsal until he bumped into Intern 2 who was holding a stack of flowcharts that collapsed to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, man," whispered Hip Hop as he helped Intern 2 gather the papers, "I'm kinda in a rush to get to the play now."

"That's great. I can't wait to see the performance. Thanks for giving me all the paper clips that held together your old scripts," said Intern 2.

"It was no problem," replied Hip Hop, "you'll even be joined by Idol for this one."

"I don't mean to pry, but why would she come?" asked Intern 2, "not to be rude, but I kind of wanted another certain someone to come with me."

"I rather not get into it, but I want to know more about who you wanted to bring," said Hip Hop.

"Oh it's no one…just this someone I've taken a liking to, but she would never like me back or even think of coming," said Intern 2.

Hip Hop didn't want to scare off Intern 2 by suggesting inviting Scene so he decided to be vague and said, "I'm sure this 'mystery' girl you speak of would love to come as long as you don't mention I'm there. Just make a move and ask her."

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea," said Intern 2.

"Trust me. Just muster up the courage and just do it. What could go wrong?" said Hip Hop who left before Intern 2 could answer since he was really running late now.

Intern 2 didn't think he could or even should ask her. What good could come out of asking out someone your boss has somewhat romantic attachments to? Loco Uno had already straight out said she hated him. Maybe Hip Hop was right, and he should ask her when the time was right.

* * *

**I probably sound like a broken record at this point, but I really am sorry for not updating. Hopefully I made up for it by writing the longest chapter up to this date. Thanks for sticking with me despite all the inconsistencies. It means a lot.**


	17. The Show Must Go On

**A/N: The play scene in this chapter takes place before the very eventful company picnic, so everyone still loves Loco, and it will catch up to the present by the end. Apparently I was right about Tina becoming a metalhead again.**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: It's almost as fun to write Tina as badass as it is to write Indol fights. Who knows who else will discover Hip Hop's secret? You update way more than I do, and I need to update more.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: I've always said I've had a weird and loco imagination. What is this Indol and Hidol you speak of? *wink wink***

**Also, I edited some of the earlier chapters to change the play Hip Hop is in from **_**Two Gentlemen of Verona**_** to **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_** because I came up with a better idea for the events that will occur, and it's one of my personal favorites out of Shakespeare's comedies along with **_**Twelfth Night. **_**This chapter will probably make a little more sense if you have some prior knowledge of the play, but it's not necessary.**

* * *

Tonight was the night of Hip Hop's long-awaited performance in the Pinewoods Player's production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, and he was nervously scanning the audience for his friends by sneaking a peek from behind the ruby-red curtains. He could see both Idol and Intern 2 sitting near the front sitting awkwardly since they really didn't have much in common besides that love triangle from a while back. After further observation, it looked like Intern 2 wasn't saving a seat for that special someone, which was a shame. For some reason, Hip Hop actually thought his buddy would be confident enough to ask Scene to come, but he was wrong. The good thing about Scene is she probably wouldn't question his appearance too much.

Slowly, he let those thoughts clear from his mind since this was his night where he got to be free. He could do what he wanted without fear or boundaries. The thought of complete openness scared him a little, but he realized it was probably just a little stage fright that usually passed over in few moments since this was the first time he got a major role in the production.

When it was his time to grace his presence on the stage, Hip Hop never felt more at home. His mind traveled to Athens in the late 1500s into a tale of forbidden and confusing love. He now evolved into Demetrius, a young Athenian man who was betrothed to and loved Hermia who loved Lysander instead while Helena him with and unrequited love. MyMusic's romantic drama was nothing compared to this especially since they didn't have a meddlesome and mischievous fairy boy, Puck or quarreling magical Kings and Queens of the forest with love spells. Hip Hop finally able to show the world (well maybe just this audience), what he could do. At the close of the first act, the cast was rewarded with well-deserved rounds of applause as the curtain came to a close.

During intermission, both Intern 2 and Idol rushed backstage to see Hip Hop and support him.

Hip Hop was delighted when he saw them and said, "Thanks guys for coming. You have no idea how much this means to me. How am I doing so far?"

"You're doing fabulous, Hip Hop," gushed Idol who was actually being sincere, "you're totally channeling Finn from Glee. Are there any singing parts left? I think I know someone who could lend a hand."

"NO!" screamed Hip Hop and Intern 2 instinctively before Idol could start her "singing."

"I mean there are no singing parts in this play. You could sing in the next one," said Hip Hop tentatively to spare Idol's feelings.

"Okay, so can you give your director my head shots?" asked Idol, "these show off my good side."

"I'll see what I can do about that," said Hip Hop with apprehension and in a quick attempt to change the subject, he said, "so Intern 2 what do you think so far?"

"I'm usually more of a documentary person, but I'm a fan of Shakespeare's use of the iambic pentameter," said Intern 2, "his grammar was also quite good in the old English he used, and you know how much I love good grammar."

"As much as you love Scene," teased Hip Hop.

"What?!" said Intern 2.

Idol interjected, "OMG, you two would be totes adorbs together 5ever. That means more than 4ever."

"Whoa whoa whoa…hold the phone. I was talking about bringing my Aunt Beverly, not Scene," said Intern 2.

"Cut the crap, Intern 2. You're a terrible liar," demanded Hip Hop, "you said you had taken a liking to this girl. I don't know what shit goes down in your family, but there's no way you were talking about your aunt."

"Just calm down, and focus on the next act," said Intern 2 in a hushed tone.

"Don't be shy now. I'm on a social media block for this for Hip Hop, so it's not like I can instagram this moment," said Idol, "you know this totally makes sense now. You flipped out when she was at the hospital."

"I'm still not too pleased with you and Indie about that, but any normal person would be concerned in that situation," responded Intern 2 a little too quickly.

"What did you say about me and Indie?! What do you know?" shrieked Idol who was only somewhat listening to what Intern 2 said.

"Calm down," stressed Hip Hop, "no one said anything about that. We're talking about Intern 2 and Scene here. Just admit it already."

"I don't like Scene okay! I like someone else," stated Intern 2 nervously.

"Sure you do," said Hip Hop as he rolled his eyes.

"I like Loco," blurted Intern 2 much to the disbelief of everyone.

"You like Loco too," squeaked not Idol's high-pitched squealing nor Hip Hop's confused quandaries. It was Scene who had finally come after getting off work later than expected.

"Scene, what are you doing here?" asked Intern 2 with a look of absolute horror clear on his face.

"Hip Hop hinted that you needed company to this play thing and said I would cheer you up. I guess he was wrong," said Scene sadly, "we all know who you would rather be with. You even picked Idol over me for company."

"Wait Scene, there's no way I would ever pick Idol over you in a million years. She just happened to show up," explained Intern 2 as he attempted to backtrack.

"Hey! I am FABULOUS!" said an offended Idol.

"You're not helping," interjected Hip Hop.

"I'm just gonna shut up," said Idol apologetically as she slowly backed away.

"I just can't believe another person I care about is oh so in love with her," exclaimed Scene as if she didn't hear Idol, "besides, she's the enemy that's keeping me away from my Indie."

"You care about me?" said Intern 2 with surprise.

"You're my friend, Melvin…of course I care. The MyMusic staff is like my family," declared Scene, "wait what are you doing here, Hip Hop?"

Before he could answer, all of them saw Indie walk into the auditorium with Loco at his side.

"Ugh, I knew he would just have to bring her," whined Scene, "I thought he would just come with me by himself."

"YOU INVITED INDIE!" bellowed Hip Hop, Intern 2, and Idol in unison.

"Uhh…I gotta go," said Hip Hop frantically, "I was never here." Hip Hop swiftly scurried out-of-the-way to hide until he figured out what to do. As much as he wanted to be in the play, he couldn't risk being exposed. He didn't want to suffer the same fate as Old Metal. That would not be pretty.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Scene innocently.

"You could never do anything wrong," said Intern 2, "Hip Hop has just got places to go and people to see. He hangs out with a lot of dangerous players that he really should not keep waiting. It has nothing to do with you."

"Why did you have to bring Indie here anyway? I mean he probably has a lot of work to do," said Idol to try to cover up her annoyance.

"I just wanted get him away from the office so I could try to show him what's wrong with Loco, but then she just had to show up," replied Scene trying to keep a happy face.

"Why would Indie want to come to a local production of_ Midsummer Night's Dream_?" asked Idol, "Hip Hop told me…I mean I heard it's one of Shakespeare's most popular and mainstream plays."

"He said he was doing it ironically. Loco seems like she likes this stuff, which proves she's a poser right?!" said Scene with hope in her eyes.

"Sure it does," said Idol, who was still unconvinced, "Why don't you go over there and face her?"

"Okay," said Scene gleefully as she skipped back into the audience.

"I can't believe that Scene still loves him after everything," said Intern 2 wistfully.

"Why should you care? You got a thing for a little Miss Loco Uno. Wouldn't you like Indie and Scene to be together so you can have her all to yourself," questioned Idol.

"I just want Scene to be with someone who will treat her the way she deserves," replied Intern 2, "More importantly, what are we going to do about Hip Hop? I may not be the best at deciphering people's emotions, but this seemed pretty important to him."

"Isn't Scene distracting Indie enough that Hip Hop can get back on stage?" said Idol.

"Scene can't distract both Indie and Loco for the rest of the second and third act," stated Intern 2.

"You should go over and charm Miss Loco, Casanova," suggested Idol, "maybe you can even score some points with her."

"I don't know….um…I…urgh…" stuttered Intern 2 as his face turned more and more crimson by the minute.

"You're hopeless. I just have to get Indie and Loco out of here myself. When I'm able to get rid of them, go get Hip Hop quickly so he can go on before intermission ends," commanded Idol.

Intern 2 hurried off in pursuit of Hip Hop while Idol went back into the audience to get rid of Indie.

"Wait Indie, I need to talk to you," said Idol as she reached him, "in private."

"What would you ever need to tell me?" said Indie, "Can you see I want to just enjoy this play with Loco?"

"Really?" asked Idol.

"Ironically of course," said Indie.

"Well this is important," stressed Idol, "if you don't come, I could always tell everyone a little secret about the renowned hipster Jeb Indie. I sure people would love to hear it."

"You wouldn't dare," said Indie trying not to show and fear.

"Try me," said Idol as she took out her phone.

"Fine," said Indie, "Loco can you hang out with Scene for a bit. I just have to deal with this work thing with Idol."

"Sure, I'm sure we will have tons of things to talk about," replied Loco with a smile.

Indie headed over to the corner with Idol and said with annoyance, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You have to leave now," said Idol, "your reputation depends on it."

"I highly doubt that," replied Indie.

"Ever since you got back from Trebekaguay, everyone think you've turned into a hippie, which contradicts your hipster image. The 60's and tie-dye are so in now. You are already risking your reputation enough already. What do you think people will say when you are seen at a popular Shakespeare play even if it is ironically?" said Idol in attempt to get rid of him.

"Even if this is true, what is it to you?" asked Indie.

"If you are discredited, MyMusic will go to shambles. Where else will I be able to find a job where I get paid to be on social media all day until the Bachelor discovers me?" answered Idol.

"Of course you care about that shit," said Indie, "how do even know this stuff is true?"

"I would never lie about social media, Indie," stated Idol, "Don't you know me better than that? Trust me, everyone is saying this across the web."

After reading Idol's face, Indie finally said, "Alright, let's get out of here."

"Aren't you going to take Loco? You don't want her to be lumped in with this too," said Idol.

"Thanks for warning me about this," mumbled Indie under his breath.

"Did I just here you thank me? I must be going insane," said Idol sardonically.

"Laugh it up, Jamie. You should probably come with us too. This isn't exactly your forte," suggested Indie.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec," said Idol to avoid even more suspicion.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Scene as she saw Indie leaving.

"This is not really our thing Scene. We're gonna take off," said Indie.

"B...b…but why?" stuttered Scene.

"You don't need to worry about that. Why don't you go up front and take the seat next to Intern 2 for the rest of the show," said Idol quickly to appease Scene.

"Why can't I go with Indie?" pleaded Scene who was confused and slightly hurt by this development.

"You'll be perfectly fine with Intern 2. He'll take care of you. He can take care of a lot of things," assured Loco, "not that I ever want to be associated with him."

Idol, Indie, and Loco proceeded to leave just minutes before intermission ended. Idol felt guilty for leaving Hip Hop's play since she wasn't there to fully support him, but it was a necessary evil to protect Hip Hop's identity. She hoped he would understand. Before too much time passed, Idol quickly texted Intern 2 to let him know Indie, Loco, and herself were off the premises so that he could get Hip Hop ready. This was in his hands now.

When Intern 2 got the text from Idol, he sped up his search for Hip Hop, and thankfully found him in one of the closets hidden between some costumes.

"Hip Hop….Curtis, is that you?" asked Intern 2.

"Yeah, you gotta let me hide man," begged Hip Hop, "I can't take any chances with blowing my cover. So what if I miss the second act that I worked so hard on day after day….I'll survive. I might lose the part, but I'll survive."

"There's no need for that buddy," said Intern 2, "Indie and Loco are gone."

"How is that possible? You aren't playing me are you?" asked Hip Hop in disbelief.

"I am most certainly not playing you. Idol was somehow able to get rid of both Indie and Loco, but she had to leave with them," replied Intern 2.

"What am I saying? You wouldn't play me. I can't believe she did that! I can go on," screamed Hip Hop with excitement, "Imma go get in place now before this starts."

"Good luck man," said Intern 2.

"Don't you mean break a leg?" said Hip Hop.

"Why would I ever tell you that? That's just dreadful," said Intern 2 with horror.

"It's a stage term for good luck…never mind that," said Hip Hop with a chuckle, "It looks like you need some too, Melvin." Hip Hop gestured at Scene sitting in the audience next to Intern 2's vacant chair.

"I didn't know she'd still be here," said Intern 2 nervously, "You think she's still upset at me over the Loco thing?"

"She'll get over it. Just remember to discredit her if she recognizes me on stage. Hopefully my costume will disguise me well enough," said Hip Hop, "I still have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact you like Loco, not Scene."

"It all very confusing," said Intern 2 quickly, "I'm going to leave you be now."

Intern 2 hurried back to his seat next to Scene. The air was still a little awkward around the two of them, but that seemed to vanish as soon as the play resumed. In the first few minutes, Intern 2 quickly filled in Scene about what happened in the first act, but she seemed really focused on the play in front of her. The tale laced with fairies and sprites spreading their magic and love seemed to really perk Scene up. Her laughter was contagious and even got Intern 2 to chortle at the performance. Scene just seemed to make everything so much more joyful and light, so he could just forget for just even a moment about the drama in MyMusic and just focus on the drama in the play. During the play, Scene was so amused and into it that she barely even recognized Hip Hop to both Hip Hop and Intern 2's relief. Both of them left the play feeling good, and their differences had almost been completely forgotten. Intern 2 would have like to go backstage to congratulate Hip Hop again, but he didn't want to alert Scene to Hip Hop's role in the play. Scene was actually feeling at peace for the first time in a while since Loco Uno had stepped foot in MyMusic.

After receiving a whirlwind of applause from the crowd, Hip Hop was on cloud nine soaring with elation. Even with both Intern 2 and Idol gone for good reason, he never felt more love from everyone. Getting past all the backstage drama and focusing on the comedy on stage was a relief for Hip Hop. It was like a dream. He thought that this period of happiness could last for a while, but he was wrong. He was very, very wrong indeed. The moment he saw so-called-nice-and-perfect Loco Uno tear off Harry Potter's head at the company picnic, his illusions of drama free, joyful days were gone, and reality sunk in. He had barely hung on to his cover, but most of his co-workers' jobs were terminated due to them being poser, which was pretty ironic now that he thought about it. At least he still had Intern 2 and Scene for company while the rest of the workers would only stay for another week for legal reasons with bitterness clear all around the office. How could Intern 2 ever like this chick? It seemed as if she was using some of her voodoo magic or something of that sort that he had read about to control Indie. If only he had the power to fix everything…He would need a Midsummer Night Dream to get out of this one. Right now, it felt more like a Midwinter's Nightmare.

* * *

**I think these chapters are getting longer and longer the more I progress in this story. If you catch the YGS reference in here, you are awesome. Were you guys completely shocked at what Loco did? I find it somewhat hilarious that Hip Hop was the only non-poser and the fact that Techno and Dubstep were Harajuku Girls on Gwen Stefani's tour awhile back. I think I might even have that album on my iPod. Don't worry, you'll be seeing more of Techno and Dubstep soon in this story. Thanks guys for reading and reviewing. Seeing reviews just makes my day.**

**Also, I want to wish a very happy birthday to Frances aka hopelessromantic4ever here on fanfiction! Feel free to check out her awesome MyMusic fics.**


	18. One Way or Another

There was an aura of indifference and hopelessness clouding the MyMusic office where only the sound of Scene and Intern 2 furiously typing away on their laptops could be heard as they barely spoke a word to each other. Scene was on the brink of tears most days and exploded more than usual at 2pm. Some days, Intern 2 would join her. What was MyMusic without the sound of Idol's horrid singing, Metal's trademark "SAY WHATTT!" and Techno and Dubstep's midday dance parties? Intern 2 even missed covering for Hip Hop despite the fact it usually caused him bodily harm.

"Scene! Scene! Hello…are you there?" asked Intern 2 with concern as Scene glazed over as she appeared to stare off into nothingness with a blank expression, "Scene! Please just snap out of it!"

"Sorry, I was just got lost in imagining what it would be like for Loco drive off a cliff into a sea filled with man-eating piranhas and electric eels," said Scene dreamily.

"Wait what!?" exclaimed Intern 2.

"Oh nothing," mumbled Scene, "at least nothing you'd wanna hear."

"Of course I do…I've been worried about you lately," said Intern 2.

"Well, I highly doubt you'd like to know that Loco is a big fat poser since you are under her spell that she has Indie under," said Scene.

"Like might be strong word," said Intern 2 uncomfortably, "Besides she's been draining money out of this company. It's a terrible business model."

"So does that mean you'll help me expose Loco for the poser she is," asked Scene hopefully.

"I never said that. I know you hate her and everything, but that just doesn't automatically make her a poser," said Intern 2.

"I found proof this time. I saw her wearing a Kelly Clarkson t-shirt as she was about to go to her concert. That is so mainstream, and I even heard her scheming on the phone with someone she called D about how they were going to drive MyMusic into the ground," explained Scene, "You don't believe me do you?" Scene's face fell as she saw Intern 2's bemused expression.

After a long pause, Intern 2 finally said, "Who is Kelly Clarkson?"

"Oh silly Intern 2," said Scene, "She's just a singer who won American Idol. Idol would be able to tell you all about her if she was still here. She's not the type of person a so-called hipster should listen to. You still didn't answer me. Do you believe me?"

"It does sound a little far-fetched," replied Intern 2, "but of course I'd believe you Scene. You're almost a worse liar than I am, and this would also explain her squandering our budget."

"So you will help me!" squealed Scene happily. Intern 2 couldn't refuse her after seeing Scene happier than she'd been in a while.

"I will, but I'm not sure if I'll be much help. I'm not that good at defying authority. That's more Metal's area of expertise," said Intern 2.

"That's exactly why we need to get everyone back. Especially poor Hip Hop who's with the rats," said Scene.

"I miss him too," said Intern 2 wistfully, "You know what…Hip Hop put himself out there exposing his true self in trying to save everyone, and I'm sure as heck not going to let that go to waste."

"Who knew you could be so bold Intern 2?" said Scene, "where do we start then?"

"Well do you have any solid evidence of Loco's treachery like photos or anything like that?" asked Intern 2, "That would be a good place to start."

"All I have is what I've seen, and Loco probably has deleted all the footage on the cameras by now," said Scene.

"I remember Hip Hop saying something about tailing the suspect and stakeouts from those crime shows he watched, but I'm not the most sneaky person around," said Intern 2, "and you would attract too much attention."

"We can still do it," said Scene, "I have faith in you, Intern 2."

"That's very flattering but we are going to need help. We need to recruit the rest of the old staffers," declared Intern 2.

"Oh that would make me so happy to have our family back together, but I think they have all moved on," replied Scene.

"Even if that is true, it can't hurt to try," said Intern 2, "come on, Scene…don't you trust me?"

"Okay, let's do this to save MyMusic and Indie from Loco," said Scene.

Intern 2 sighed when Scene mentioned Indie yet again, but said, "Alright, we'll start after work today. We'll take my car."

After they got off work, Scene and Intern 2 hopped into Intern 2's car to head off to find Techno and Dubstep. As far as they knew then, the PLUR duo were danceing and wubbing on the streets for money, which broke both of their hearts. Intern 2 may have had his share of drama with Techno, but he still worried as was Scene. They knew they had found Techno and Dubstep as they turned around the corner since they could make out the bright and vibrant colors of their remaining glow sticks. When Scene and Intern 2 got out of the car, they could see Techno and Dubstep in the distance. As they walked closer, it became clearer and clearer that Techno and Dubstep would not be available for conversation.

At first glance, it just looked like they were in a tight embrace, but with closer observation, you could tell they were making out right in a pile of glitter and glow sticks. Making out might have been a bit of an understatement since they were practically glued at the lips and were getting a little too PLUR if you know what I mean. Before Techno and Dubstep could go any farther, Intern 2 quickly turned Scene around before she could glimpse too much of the scene in front of them and headed back to the car wicked fast. He was glad the two of them had finally realized their feelings for each other, but he did NOT want to see that in action.

"What was going on in there?" asked Scene with curiosity, "Why aren't we talking to Techno and Dubstep?"

"Uhhh…they were busy," said Intern 2 hesitantly.

"Doing what?" questioned Scene.

"Remember when you asked Idol what second base was," said Intern 2.

"Yeah…urgh that was gross..there's no way that she's right about that," said Scene shuddering at the memory.

"Well let's just say they're about to get a little farther than that," stated Intern 2.

"Oh….well are we still gonna be able to get their help?" said Scene.

"Maybe we should come back later. We wouldn't want to interrupt their….you know.." stammered Intern 2 uncomfortably.

"I don't know!" said Scene.

"Let's just go. We'll talk about this later," said Intern 2 to appease her.

"Does this mean Techstep is together forever in love now?" squealed Scene with glee.

"Techstep? What in the name of flowcharts is that?" said Intern 2.

"Techstep is the shipping name for Techno and Dubstep in MyMusic fanfiction which I just love. Isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?" said Scene cheerfully.

"It's just precious," said Intern 2 with a rare hint of sarcasm, "just because they are doing…that doesn't necessarily mean they're together forever in love as you put it."

"What do you mean? What other reason would they be doing that if they weren't in love?" asked Scene innocently.

"Oh boy…Did you have the birds and the bees talk when you were little?" said Intern 2. He thought it was a little sad that in this situation, he was the most knowledgeable about those birds and bees. He was Melvin Munson who had never "gotten any" in his life for crying out loud.

"I didn't really have many talks as a kid since my parents were dead," said Scene in a surprising upbeat tone.

"Oh Norma…" said Intern 2 as he pulled her close in comfort. It always broke his heart when Scene would mention them so nonchalantly. He could never truly understand her pain, but he could try to ease it.

"What are you getting all sad about? I'm fine, you see," said Scene with a smile that fooled many, but not Intern 2.

Intern 2 decided to drop the subject for now, and the pair of them drove off to Metal and Tina's house. When they arrived at their destination, Intern 2 gingerly knocked on their door with trepidation since he was still slightly terrified of Tina after what happened at the company picnic. They heard a bit of commotion until Rayna eventually opened the door.

"Hi Scene, it's nice to see you again after Christmas. Intern 2….please come in," said Rayna who still was a little awkward around Intern 2 after the love triangle debacle.

"Can we speak with Metal…I mean Emmet now I guess," said Intern 2 breaking the silence.

"I'll try to, but I highly doubt he'll be available," replied Rayna, "him and mom are TOO BUSY THRASHING AND IGNORING YOUR ONE AND ONLY DAUGHTER!"

"SHUT IT you little squirt," growled Tina from the other room, "here's twenty bucks…go buy yourself something pretty and leave us alone."

"Can you see we have guests?" said Rayna gesturing at Scene and Intern 2, "They just wanna talk to dad. Can you at least try to get him?"

"Fine," whined Tina, "EMMET GET IN HERE!"

"OMG Mom, you guys are like so embarrassing," said Rayna as she stormed into her room.

Metal reluctantly trudged into the main foyer and said, "What do these stupids want?"

"Oh Metal, it's so good to see you again," squealed Scene. Metal seemed disgruntled by this and turned to leave.

"Wait! We need your help to save to company," said Intern 2.

"And why the fuck would I want to do that?" raged Metal, "I was fired for no good reason. Why should I give a crap?"

"Tell em' honey!" yelled Tina.

"Get out of here! I never liked you guys anyways!" said Metal in his anger.

"But..it's about taking down Loco…" stuttered Intern 2.

"I don't wanna hear it. Do you need Tina to remind you why you should leave?" said Metal.

"N…n..no.." said Intern 2 as he rushed out with Scene who started to sob a little. Metal felt a twinge of regret afterwards since he knew the staffers were the only family that annoying little intern had, but he just continued to thrash some more with this new (well technically old) and wonderfully awesome Tina.

As they were driving away, Scene abruptly stopped crying, but Intern 2 could tell she was just holding back.

"If you want to cry Scene, you can. I'll be there for you when the rain starts to fall," said Intern 2.

"I don't need to cry you silly goose," said Scene, "we still have hope. Off to Idol's we go…"

They arrived at Idol's place rather quickly and hoped for the best as they rang her doorbell.

Idol rushed to the door and said, "It's such a delight to see you again. How's life at MyMusic? Not that I care…."

"We are trying to save to company from going bankrupt, and we need your skills," said Intern 2.

"That evil Loco Uno has not only poisoned my Indie's precious thoughts, but she is a poser who likes Kelly Clarkson. She's trying to ruin this company. I heard her on the phone," said Scene.

"I think that your social media skill set will help us dig up dirt on her," said Intern 2, "you are the queen of social media."

"Why thank you, Intern 2 or should I say Melvin since I'm no longer employed at MyMusic anymore," stated Idol haughtily.

"So does that mean you'll help us take her down, Idol?" said Scene who was bubbling with anticipation.

"Please call me Jamie now, Norma," said Idol, "that Idol business is so two weeks ago. Besides, I've already moved on. Job offers have lined up ever since I've been fired. I could be the next big thing."

"You're just going to disregard us like we're a passing fad!" said Intern 2 in disbelief.

"I have to live in the now," said Idol, "If I look back, I'll be moving backwards in my career."

"Don't you care about us?" asked Scene.

"Trust me girl….this isn't personal…it's just show business," said Idol, "I'm sure Indie still has everything in control. He sure does know how to be in control…."

"What about Hip Hop?" said Intern 2, "Have you thought about how he's still suffering with the rats and Old Metal? I thought you guys were friends. I thought you cared. I guess I was wrong."

By the look on Idol's face, it looked like that hit a nerve. She looked like she wanted to say something more but continued to stay silent.

"I guess that gives us our answer," said Intern 2.

"Let's go," said Scene as she ran out with Intern 2 close behind leaving Idol there alone with a heavy heart full of regrets.

On the road again, Scene declared, "Well that was a total bust. What are we going to do?"

"Trust me, they'll come around. If they don't, it will just be you and me against the world. We can do it one way or another," said Intern 2 hopefully.

"Hey can we listen to some MCR until you drop me off," said Scene, "it will make me feel a little more hopeful."

"Of course," said Intern 2 as he switched off the NPR program that he used to listen to with Hip Hop.

They traveled in silence except for the sounds of the radio playing some good old My Chemical Romance, but it was awkward at all like it usually was for Intern 2. It was peaceful. There was something that had nagged at Intern 2 for a while, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Scene said that Loco was reporting to someone she called D, and the celebration Loco threw was for the holiday Y' rthguad, which was Daughtry spelled backward. Then it hit him. MOTHER OF GOD….Loco was working with Daughtry to destroy MyMusic from within. He had to tell Scene. Intern 2 was just about to pull over (to avoid stress driving…it was in the tips of the state driving manual which he most certainly had to follow) to tell Scene to only see her fast asleep in the passenger's seat. After some deliberation, he decided not to wake her and worry her with this troubling news until the morning. She just looked so peaceful….so beautiful….just lying there…

Intern 2 whispered to her sleeping body, "You know Scene, I might be a poser too. Well, at least I am a liar. I have a secret too just like Hip Hop. I never liked Loco. I was scared and panicked. It was the first thing that popped into my head. Sweet Scene..sweet…beautiful Norma….it was you….it was always you. I just wish you could feel the same way too." Intern 2 planted a little kiss on her forehead as he continued on to her house where she'd wake up none the wiser.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm going to move the replies to reviews down here from now on. Was the end a little too mushy and fluffy or was it just enough? Did you see Scene and Intern 2 dance to Gangnam Style together? *fangirl explosion* Am I the only one that doesn't really hate Loco Uno that much? I don't support what she's doing, but I find her antics quite amusing. Also, I wish you guys a belated Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Boxing Day, Happy month until MLK day, Happy month after Diwali…..well you get the point…**

**EmmyMetal: Yay! You are a genuis! If you get my meaning…**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Idol probably watches extremely popular youtubers, but remember she hates Daily Grace. Personally, I have a litany of fictional characters that I despise more than Loco like Elizabeth from GH, Glinda from Wicked, Daisy from The Great Gatsby, Dolores Umbridge from HP, President Snow in The Hunger Games…I could go on forever.**

**Username-not-taken: Well here it is, and I hope you like it.**

**Lindsey: Thanks so much! YGS is the best just like flowcharts.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: You really are a freaking psychic. Either that or I'm just getting predictable. I could never have Intern 2 like Loco. That is just too loco. Have fun with the Green Day Rock Band. They are a band from this generation that I actually like. Scentern 2 5ever you bich! :)**

**I can't believe I've got 60 reviews on this story so far. You guys rock. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	19. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Even after Scene and Intern 2's breakthroughs, Loco was still unaware that both had uncovered her true mission at MyMusic to put it under Daughtry's rule. She assumed that Scene didn't have the brains or focus to put the pieces of the puzzle together. If the scatter-brained emo wannabe even came close to the truth, there would be no solid evidence to incriminate her. Indie would never believe Scene since she had that clueless hipster wrapped around her finger. After this ordeal was over, Loco couldn't wait to dump him on the curb because he was most certainly not her type. He was one trip to Goodwill away from being a dirty hippie, and she could only take so many hipster kisses. Now on the other hand, that Intern 2 was pretty damn fine. Every girl goes crazy for a sharp dressed man. Maybe when this job was over, she would jump on that ship and could even convince Daughtry to keep him on board. All she had to do was convince Indie. Victory was in her reach, and she could almost taste it. She would barely even have to persuade him to sell this almost bankrupt company MyMusic to her boss. Though lately, Loco had could detect small hints of Indie becoming a little more distant with her, and he almost called Idol the other day. It was probably nothing, and she was just blowing it out of proportion. Indie was still enthralled by her presence, and Loco would like to keep it that way.

"Indie, have you made the final decision to sell MyMusic yet? You want to be sure before you do it. I wouldn't want you to do anything you would regret," said Loco, appearing as supportive as ever in Indie's eyes.

"I'm almost positive I'm going to have to," replied Indie, "I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice," said Loco, "a choice between creating something real and pure in a world polluted by the mainstream disease….."

"That basically sums up Jamie," interrupted Indie with a chuckle.

"Who's Jamie?" said Loco who was slight miffed at being cut off when she was about to seal the deal.

"Oh it's just Idol's real name," said Indie causally.

"I thought you didn't remember any of those posers' names. You said broad stereotypes were easier to remember," said Loco.

"I did say that, but I've known her for a very long time now, and some things have just stuck. It means absolutely nothing," assured Indie.

"Alright Indie, just sit and stay until I get back, okay," replied Loco who just brushed off any lingering doubts about Indie's loyalty. It would all have to wait for later. There's no way she would spend more time with Indie than she had to, and she had a meeting with Daughtry anyway.

Indie immediately proceeded to obey Loco's command like a mindless lapdog like he usually did in the last couple of weeks. Loco was so perfectly in touch with his hipster needs, and she always seemed to agree with him and was on the same page. Since they were together, they had almost never fought. It was kind of weird and freaky how calm everything was, and he wasn't used to this serenity. For the first time since he had been taken by Loco's charm, Indie was pondering the state of their apparently perfect relationship. Was there something missing? There couldn't be. She was perfect in a perfectly non-mainstream way. His dad even approved. Then why did this love feel so hollow and empty without her right next to him? After a while, Indie felt short pangs of nostalgia for the old days and was feeling more confused by the minute.

Impulsively in his state of bewilderment, he subconsciously hopped on his bike and started to pedal off to a familiar path that he used to know. By the time he realized where he was going, it was too late to turn around. He knew Loco wouldn't approve of him being here, but it almost gave him a rush of adrenaline to do something without out her being in total control for a while. He wanted to rule his own life for just this one precious moment. When he finally came to his senses, quickly tapped on the door of the girl who was the opposite of everything he was. She was the one who would always challenge him and keep him on his toes despite all their glaring differences.

"Jamie, are you there?" asked Indie tentatively. There was still no response, but Indie remembered that she kept her extra key underneath her welcome mat. Its position was so played out though Indie wouldn't expect anything else from her. He opened her door with a click and hoped that this was one of the days she forgot to put on her alarm, and he was so lost that he didn't even consider what this would look like with him just randomly barging in.

Idol had heard him but chose not to acknowledge it since she wasn't particularly pleased with the way things had turned out.

"Jeb, what the hell are you doing in here?" said Idol who was shocked to see Indie had gotten in and was even more horrified that she was only in her fluffy pink pajamas.

"You haven't called me Jeb in years even when we were outside of work," noted Indie, "and you really need to leave your key in more secure hiding spot. That spot is so played out. You wouldn't want any unwanted visitors would you?"

"I would consider you pretty unwanted," snapped back Idol irritably.

"Where did that come from?" said Indie who still appeared a little drunk on nostalgia.

"Well let's see," said Idol in a condescending tone, "you basically showed up….no broke into my house in the middle of the night with no explanation. You also did this teeny tiny thing where YOU FIRED ME AND MOST OF OUR COWORKERS BECAUSE OF YOUR CRAZY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well it really isn't the middle of the night," said Indie, "it's 9 o' clock."

"Just shut the fuck up okay!" exclaimed Idol, "I don't need your sass. Wouldn't it hurt your reputation to be seen with such a big "poser" Mr. Big Shot? You still haven't answered my question. Why the hell are you even here?"

"I don't know," declared Indie.

"You mean you broke into my house at 9 o' clock after humiliating me and firing me, and you have the balls to say you don't know why," screeched Idol angrily.

"I just missed this," replied Indie.

"You just missed this?!" stated Idol with exasperation, "you just 'miss' us constantly ripping each other's throats out on a daily basis and feel the need to come all the way over here just to experience this hellhole of an experience all over again."

"It wasn't always that bad," said Indie, "we had our good times….and our really good times…"

"Wow, you're really bringing that up now after basically ignoring it ever happened for months now," sneered Idol, "Don't you have Little-Miss-Perfect-Hipster now Indie? What do you want with me? Does that crazy bitch even know you're here?"

"No," answered Indie, "I kind of just came here on a whim hoping that you'd want to be…..I guess acquaintances again since friends are too personal and mainstream…"

"Well you thought wrong mister. I've moved on. I have my own dreams. I can rule the world through my reality show about social media," said Idol, "Besides, we were way beyond the point of friends. You know I was thinking of helping MyMusic just to help out Hip Hop with the rats. Since I heard he escaped, I have no one or no reasons to ever help you or even sweet little Scene fix your slowly crumpling so-called empire."

Before Indie could even blurt out a response, he was interrupted by the ringing of the special ringtone he preserved just for Loco that Idol recognized immediately from the times when she was friends with Loco.

Indie quickly said into the phone, "Loco, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. Can I call you back?"

"Indie, come to me right now, and you'll get a treat!" commanded Loco. Indie then got down on all four and started to run towards the door.

"So you're just going to follow her ever word? Isn't that a little conformist of you Indie?" said Idol. Indie continued to ignore her in his canine like pursuit of Loco.

"That's it!" screamed Idol, "Get the fuck out of here, and never come back. I don't want to see your grungy hipster face ever again you hear me." Indie still trudged away as if Idol had said nothing until he left the premises.

Idol was fuming yet determined to get Indie to see the truth behind Loco for some reason. She didn't want to be the one to face him in person, but MyMusic need help now more than ever. Idol only cared about the future of the company where she used to have a great job. That was what she tried to convince herself at least. Maybe she should call up some of the old staffers to see if they would help. Scene and Intern 2 were probably busy now since they were the only ones actually doing work at the company, Hip Hop seemed so happy now that he was free from the lie, and Techno and Dubstep seemed to be doing well with their club. That just left Metal. Maybe she could just drop him a line.

Idol dialed his number, and he surprisingly picked up.

"Hello Idol, why are you calling me?" asked Metal.

"I was wondering if you could maybe do something to help MyMusic from completely failing for old times' sake," suggested Idol.

"Even if I was the slightest bit interested in that, not saying I'm not, I have a lot of stuff to deal with right now. Tina's in jail for punching a cop and I think she got rabies from biting a dog. I'm FREAKING OUT man!" ranted Metal.

"Oh Metal, I'm so sorry," said Idol.

"I don't need you sympathy. I gotta go anyways," said Metal as he hung up the phone.

As fun as metal head Tina was, this was getting out of hand. At the beginning, they trashed so much that they felt like they could take on anything. They felt like they could take on the world, but things had changed drastically since then? What if something happened to the baby? Metal wasn't too enthused about having it, but he didn't want it to be completely messed up either. He really had no idea what he was doing as a parent. Though he didn't like to admit this, whenever he was in doubt when it came to parenting and all that crap, he would call his mother for advice, and this time was no different.

"Hey Ma, what am I gonna do about this crazy phase with Tina?" asked Metal.

"Well it can't be that different from when I dealt with your Metal phase," joked Mrs. Klaga.

"For once, I'm actually serious. Especially due to the new addition in our family," said Metal. After the words came out of his mouth, Metal knew he had slipped up. Tina was going to kill him.

"I must say I'm surprised to hear that. I knew you would find out about your sister at some point. It was just a matter of time," said Mrs. Klaga.

"Sister! SAY WHAT! SAY WHATTTT! SAY WHATTT!" screamed Metal into the phone.

"Oh you weren't talking about Norma. My mistake," said Mrs. Klaga as she abruptly hung up.

Metal was in a state of shock. Norma couldn't be Scene. He couldn't have a sister. What was going on? This would might explain how Scene grew up in an orphanage, but it was a stretch. Maybe her sibling instinct helped her figure out Tina was pregnant. Metal knew he had to keep this information to himself until he knew more. Things were crazy enough as it is. Maybe he would help the little squirt win back MyMusic after all.

* * *

**A/N: It's bittersweet, but this story should be coming to an end after one or two more chapters after the season finale of MyMusic. It has been such a joy writing this and becoming a part of the MyMusic community. I've even met some wonderful people throughout this whole process. **

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: I know absolutely nothing about Daughtry since I don't listen to a lot of today's music. Intern 2 made sure she couldn't hear because he's too scared to tell her when she's awake. Rayna did end up calling the cops, so things should be getting better. Metal confirmed that Idol hated Daily Grace on one of the Presents episodes. Well they did sneak on Dude Mountain a decent amount of times on MyMusic Live.**

**XxUnwrittenxX: Everyone is scared of rejection, and when Intern 2 was put on the spot, he didn't know what to say and panicked. One of the chapter names in this story is a Green Day song. Can you guess which one is? Everyone else is caught up in their own drama. I thought you would be happier about Techstep.**

**Stalking Slaskedukke: YGS is the best show every. Making YGS references is as fun as writing Indol fights or Tina as a badass. I'm glad you like the story. **

**All of your support and reviews have meant so much to me in this short amount of time and I cherish it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It would be awesome to get to 80 reviews by the end of the story, but any amount is appreciated. I just can't wait to see the new finale tomorrow, but I don't know if I can wait for the next season. Also, I just tweeted the Fine Bros in a Q&A (I'm liongirl8188 on twitter if you were wondering. I encourage you not to follow me since I'm not that interesting.), and they said they want to have the staff read some fanfics in a video. MOTHER OF GOD…..there are no words…**


End file.
